


Synekdocha

by Hek



Series: Magia realizmu, realizm magiczny [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Realizm Magiczny, choroba, miasto, przyjaźń, skomplikowane relacje, wędrujące knajpy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: Falowanie i spadanie, falowanie i spadanieRuch, magnetyczny ruch, ściana przy ścianieMaanamOpowiastka o znikaniu i odnajdywaniu odbicia w lustrze. O Toruniu, wędrujących knajpach, sztukmistrzu, Mefistofelesie, knajpiarskim guru, niespełnionym pisarzu i miłośniczce kapeluszy.A także o przyjaźni. O przyjaźni przede wszystkim.





	Synekdocha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucyinthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyinthesky/gifts).



> Opowiadanie powstało w 2011 roku, dla Ori, mojego stałego punktu w czasie i przestrzeni.
> 
> Betowała Vianne <3

 

**Iwaszkiewicz i inni**

Do siedemnastej brakowało jeszcze dwudziestu pięciu minut, więc Alek zwolnił, nie chcąc dotrzeć do pracy zbyt wcześnie. Czasy, gdy z przyjemnością wbiegał po schodach do szkoły językowej, w której nauczał, a potem zasiadał na kanapie w sekretariacie i gawędził z innymi lektorami, minęły bezpowrotnie. Teraz starał się ograniczać czas przebywania w firmie do niezbędnego minimum. Nawet do zajęć przygotowywał się w domu – albo na ławce w parku – bo w obecności Marty nie potrafił się skupić, jej paplanina i nachalne gesty doprowadzały go do szału. W dodatku z szefem też nie układało mu się najlepiej, a fakt, że prywatnie byli przyjaciółmi, wcale nie ułatwiał sprawy. Wręcz przeciwnie. Marek miał zły okres w życiu, właśnie rozstawał się z żoną ( _nota bene_ też dobrą koleżanką Alka, co dodatkowo komplikowało sprawę) a frustracje wyładowywał na Bogu ducha winnych pracownikach.

Mimo popołudniowej pory, upał wcale nie zelżał, nadal było gorąco i parno jak przed burzą. Alek przystanął w cieniu, niedaleko słupa z ogłoszeniami i ściągnął okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Kręciło mu się w głowie – od rana nic nie jadł, nie miał na to czasu, biegał od jednych korepetycji do drugich. Sezon maturalny w pełni! Postanowił, że kupi w piekarni jakąś drożdżówkę, bo z pustym żołądkiem nie da rady prowadzić zajęć aż do dwudziestej pierwszej, ale zamiast tego wylądował przed wystawą księgarni i tutaj utknął na wieki.

Jego uwagę przykuła książka, ukryta za rządkiem poczytnych „bestsellerów” dla nastolatek. Miała skromną, niebieską okładkę, ozdobioną czarno-białą fotografią, która wydała się Alkowi znajoma. No tak, Iwaszkiewicz, drugi tom „Dzienników”. Alek uśmiechnął się gorzko, bo przypomniał sobie, jak bardzo denerwowała go kiedyś filmowa wersja „Kochanków z Marony” – i jak często myślał o tym filmie, leżąc w łóżku i gapiąc się sufit, gdy za ścianą rozmowy i śmiechy zmieniały się w recital skrzypów, westchnień i innych nieartykułowanych dźwięków. Cholerny Filip. Cholerny Iwaszkiewicz. Alek wahał się jeszcze przez moment – wędrował nerwowo w pobliżu wystawy, przytupywał, wystukiwał oberkowy rytm na ścianie kamienicy – a potem zaklął i wpadł do księgarni. Tuż za nim wszedł do środka wysoki, chudy mężczyzna w szelkach i kapeluszu.

Książka była, rzecz jasna, cholernie droga. Nawet jak na tego rodzaju książkę. Alek kartkował ją ze złością, ignorując pytające spojrzenia sprzedawcy, który ewidentnie chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował i ograniczył się do milczącej dezaprobaty. Zadzwonił telefon. Alek nawet nie zerknął na wyświetlacz, od razu wyłączył komórkę i wrzucił ją z powrotem do plecaka.

– Niebezpiecznie jest czytać Iwaszkiewicza w takim nastroju. Lepiej niech pan kupi jakiś kryminał, nic tak nie poprawia humoru jak krwawe morderstwo. – Dopiero po pewnym czasie zrozumiał, że nieznajomy mówi właśnie do niego. Stał przy regale w pobliżu oprawionego w staroświeckie ramy lustra, które nie wiedzieć czemu zawisło na ścianie księgarni, i leniwie przewracał kartki „Klubu Pickwicka”. – Ładne wydanie, prawda? Takie zwyczajne. Bez niepotrzebnego patosu.

Oczy, które wpatrywały się w Alka z zainteresowaniem i sympatią miały różne kolory: jedno było szare a drugie piwne. W połączeniu ze staroświeckim kapeluszem, osadzonym na rudej czuprynie, dawało to niepokojący efekt i Alek nie bardzo wiedział, jak powinien się zachować. Facet wyglądał na wariata. A z wariatami nie należy wdawać się w kłótnie.

– Tak, ładne wydanie – zgodził się szybko. – Tylko książka droga. Ale i tak wezmę – zadecydował. – Potrzebuję teraz...

– Odrobiny masochizmu?

Alek zaniemówił, co mu się rzadko zdarzało, i uniósł brwi do góry. Całe szczęście dość szybko udało mu się opanować.

– Może i tak. Może. – Chwycił książkę, którą zdążył odłożyć z powrotem na półkę, wyminął rudego dziwaka i poszedł do kasy. Teraz był już przekonany na sto procent, że musi kupić „Dzienniki”, nie miał innego wyjścia. Nie musiał się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, że nieznajomy nadal stoi przy tym samym regale z Pickwickiem w objęciach i uśmiecha się ironicznie, kącikami warg. Dopiero później, gdy poznał Artura nieco bliżej, uświadomił sobie, że to, co brał za ironię, nie miało z nią absolutnie nic wspólnego.

 

*

 

Następnego dnia szedł do pracy tą samą trasą, od Placu Świętej Katarzyny aż do Starego Rynku, i był w równie kiepskim nastroju. Albo i w jeszcze gorszym. Sytuacje konfliktowe bardzo go męczyły, w przeciwieństwie do Filipa nie lubił mieć wrogów, zakulisowe rozgrywki nie leżały w jego naturze. W dodatku sam już nie wiedział, czego chce i co czuje, a to go denerwowało najbardziej. Najchętniej w ogóle nie wracałby do domu, problem w tym, że w pracy wcale nie działo się lepiej. Najrozsądniej byłoby zmienić lokum i znaleźć „normalnych” współlokatorów. Niestety akurat na to nie potrafił się zdecydować, myśl, że za ścianą miałby zamieszkać ktoś inny, była nie do zniesienia. Podobnie jak pomysł, żeby wynająć mieszkanie razem z Dagną.

Tym razem nie zamierzał wchodzić do księgarni, bał się, że znowu coś go skusi. Już i tak czuł wyrzuty sumienia z powodu zakupu „Dzienników” – których, nawiasem mówiąc, nawet nie wyciągnął z reklamówki, nadal leżały w przedpokoju koło szafki na buty. A jednak, wbrew sobie przystanął koło feralnej witryny, zaintrygowany kartką papieru przyklejoną od środka, w lewym dolnym rogu. Z początku myślał, że to jakaś reklama, informacja o promocjach czy coś w tym rodzaju, ale nie, intuicja go nie zawiodła, to było coś o wiele dziwniejszego – odręcznie napisana wiadomość. Alek zamarł i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Ale napis nie znikał, nadal tam był, a litery bez wątpienia (choć wbrew logice) układały się w zdanie: „Wstąp, miłośniku Iwaszkiewicza, a będzie ci dane!”.

 _„_ To przypadek. Pewnie wyprzedają towar _” –_ wytłumaczył sobie bez przekonania. Jeszcze raz przeczytał wiadomość. Westchnął. A potem wszedł do sklepu.

Sprzedawca poznał go ale tym razem zamiast okazać dezaprobatę, uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo, jakby obaj byli wtajemniczeni w jakąś podejrzaną aferę. Nie podszedł i nie zapytał, w czym pomóc, po prostu stał za ladą i nie odrywał od Alka rozbawionego spojrzenia, co po pewnym czasie zaczęło być trochę krępujące. Alek, trochę speszony a trochę zdenerwowany, przez chwilę przeglądał książkę, pierwszą, jaka wpadła mu w ręce, nie rozumiejąc z niej ani jednego słowa Dopiero potem skonstatował z przerażeniem, że to jakiś koszmarny romans i natychmiast odłożył powieść na stół – a minę miał przy tym taką, jakby właśnie wdepnął w gumę do żucia. W końcu napięcie stało się nie do wytrzymania. „Raz kozie śmierć” – pomyślał z nagłą determinacją. – „Trudno, najwyżej facet weźmie mnie za czuba, który właśnie nawiał z kozetki”.

– Przepraszam? Ma pan może dla mnie jakąś wiadomość? W związku z Iwaszkiewiczem? – zaczął z grubej rury i o mało nie parsknął śmiechem, tak absurdalnie to zabrzmiało. „Zaraz dostanę w mordę” – przemknęło mu przez głowę „– albo trafię do pudła”.

Nic podobnego się jednak nie zdarzyło. W ciemnych oczach sprzedawcy zamigotały ciepłe iskierki. Ostre rysy złagodniały, zmieniając twarz mężczyzny nie do poznania.

– Artur był pewien, że pan przyjdzie – powiedział po chwili, niezbyt przyjemnym, „chropowatym” głosem, tak bardzo podobnym do głosu Filipa. – Tłumaczyłem mu, że to mało prawdopodobne, ale on się uparł. Nawet się o to założyliśmy! Cóż, jestem mu winien flaszkę... nie pierwszą i nie ostatnią w życiu, jak sądzę. – Zniknął między półkami a po chwili wrócił z grubą, czarną teczką, związaną sznurkiem. – Proszę, to dla pana.

– Dziękuję. – Alek był zbyt oszołomiony, żeby kontynuować tę dziwaczną rozmowę. Chwycił teczkę i, nie zaglądając nawet do środka, uciekł ze sklepu. Zanim jednak na dobre zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, usłyszał jeszcze głos sprzedawcy, lekko drwiący, ale jednocześnie pełen współczucia:

– … niech pan lepiej na siebie uważa!

Alek zadrżał, chociaż na ulicy było gorąco jak w piekarniku.

 

*

 

W środku była książka. Nie, książka to mało powiedziane – to były własnoręcznie wykonane ilustracje, przetykane gdzieniegdzie fragmentami opowiadania, które Alek znał niemal na pamięć, i które od pewnego czasu doprowadzało go do szewskiej pasji. „Kochankowie z Marony”. Artur, kimkolwiek był, potrafił czytać w myślach. I, jeżeli ilustracje i zdjęcia, wchodzące w skład miniaturowego dziełka sztuki wydawniczej, były jego autorstwa, cholernie dobrze radził sobie z ołówkiem i aparatem fotograficznym. A także z programami graficznymi. Może był zawodowym grafikiem albo malarzem po ASP? To by nawet do niego pasowało. Ale gdyby okazało się, że Artur to czarnoksiężnik lub duch wędrujący między światami, Alek wcale by się nie zdziwił, po kilkunastu piekielnie mocnych drinkach był w stanie uwierzyć niemal we wszystko.

– O, a co tu się odbywa? Zapomniałem o jakimś święcie? – Filip nigdy nie pukał, po prostu pojawiał się w pokoju, jakby używał teleportu lub innego ustrojstwa do przenoszenia się w czasie i przestrzeni. Śmierdział, jak zawsze, dymem papierosowym. Teoretycznie zakaz palenia uniemożliwiał knajpowiczom oddawanie się temu zgubnemu nałogowi, ale w praktyce wszyscy okupowali schody lub wychodzili do przedsionka, więc dymu w pubie i tak było pod dostatkiem. – Nalejesz mi jednego?

– Sam sobie nalej – warknął Alek i odłożył album na łóżko w nadziei, że Filip tego nie zauważy. Oczywiście nie tylko zauważył, ale w dodatku bardzo się zainteresował.

– A cóż to takiego? Jakaś nowa pasja? – Zanim Alek zdążył zareagować, książka znalazła się w rękach Filipa, który najpierw przewracał kartki od niechcenia i trochę z przekory, żeby zrobić Alkowi na złość, a potem oglądał ilustracje z coraz większym zdziwieniem i fascynacją. Nie odrywając oczu od albumu nalał sobie wódki do kubka po herbacie i rozłożył się na łóżku Alka, przyjmując pozę rzymskiego patrycjusza. Brakowało mu tylko kiści winogron i niewolnicy z wachlarzem.

– Mógłbyś chociaż buty ściągnąć – zauważył Alek melancholijnie. Znowu kręciło mu się w głowie, ale mimo to, czy może raczej właśnie dlatego, zrobił sobie kolejnego drinka, mocniejszego niż wszystkie pozostałe. Trzy krople soku dolał chyba tylko po to, żeby uspokoić nadwerężone sumienie, bo na pewno nie dla smaku – gdyby ktoś go zapytał, czy pije sok pomarańczowy, jabłkowy czy grapefruitowy, prawdopodobnie nie potrafiłby udzielić jednoznacznej odpowiedzi.

– Cholera, to jest niesamowite – mruczał Filip pod nosem, ignorując Alka i jego problemy egzystencjalne. Łyknął wódkę jednym haustem. – Wkurwiające, ale niesamowite. Wkurwiająco niesamowite. Wyłuskiwanie fabuły z obrazów…. Ja pierdolę, skąd ty to w ogóle wytrzasnąłeś, co?

– Znalazłem na ulicy? – Alek odgarnął włosy, które kleiły mu się do czoła. Czuł się tak, jakby właśnie przebiegł kilkanaście kilometrów na jednym oddechu, pot lał się z niego strumieniami. – Spadło z nieba? Dobra wróżka podrzuciła pod poduszkę?

Dopiero teraz Filip spojrzał mu w oczy i chyba niezbyt mu się spodobało to, co zobaczył.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał powoli. – Dlaczego upijasz się na dramatycznie w środku tygodnia?

– Nie twój interes.

Za ścianą małoletni syn sąsiadki mimo późnej pory puszczał hip-hop na pełen regulator, ale Alkowi wcale to nie przeszkadzało. Nie tym razem. Monotonny rytm, paradoksalnie, uspokajał go, pozwalał utrzymać nerwy w ryzach, a wielopiętrowe wulgaryzmy („Blokowiskowe freski” – pomyślał na wpół świadomie, między jednym łykiem wódki a drugim) utrafiały w jego nastrój. Podobnie jak energia ukryta w melorecytacji. „Cholera, chyba naprawdę jestem pijany” – doszedł do wniosku i bezwładnie opadł na poduszki. Sufit kołysał się nad jego głową niczym Latający Holender. Musiał zamknąć oczy, żeby opanować mdłości.

– Lepiej się prześpij, bo jutro będziesz martwy. – Głos Filipa brzmiał dziwnie głucho. Alek poczuł, że coś na niego spada, coś miękkiego, coś, co prawdopodobnie kiedyś było kołdrą. Albo i nie było. – Co ja gadam, i tak będziesz. Trupem. A podobno to ja mam skłonności do autodestrukcji… –

Nie tylko sufit wirował, łóżko także. Alek zacisnął powieki tak mocno, że przed jego oczami zabłysły tysiące iskier, a gdzieś w głębi czaszki eksplodowała supernowa, rozsypując wszędzie czerwone promienie. Jęknął. Czyjaś dłoń dotknęła jego czoła, ale szybko rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, pozostawiając po sobie przejmujące do szpiku kości poczucie pustki.

Mimo otwartych okien, w pokoju aż do rana śmierdziało tanimi papierosami. Ten zapach nigdy do końca nie znikał. Ukrywał się w fałdach ubrań, wślizgiwał w zakamarki między meblami, wpełzał pod wykładzinę – a w najmniej odpowiedniej chwili ujawniał swoją obecność, potężniał i potężniał, aż w końcu trzeba było zaczynać wietrzenie od nowa. Z pełną świadomością zbliżającej się klęski.

 

**Skok w króliczą norę**

 

Nogi były długie i fioletowe, a kapelusz, który na nich spoczywał – nieduży i cały w kwiatach. Alek pomyślał, że to ciąg dalszy snu (całą noc dręczyły go pijackie koszmary), ale w tym momencie jedna z nóg poruszyła się i lekko trąciła go w bok. Jęknął i spróbował usiąść, nic z tego jednak nie wyszło – poczuł falę mdłości, więc zrezygnował z gwałtownych ruchów i zastygł w poprzedniej pozycji, mimo upału naciągając koc pod samą brodę. W pokoju panowała niewiarygodna duchota.

– Która godzina? Muszę już wstawać? – zapytał słabo.

– Wypadałoby – odpowiedziała Dagna bez odrobiny współczucia w głosie. Usiadła „po turecku”, podłożyła pod plecy poduszkę i sięgnęła po kubek z kawą. Od fioletu jej rajstop Alkowi kręciło się w głowie. – Za pół godziny powinieneś wychodzić z domu. Zrobiłam ci kawę.

– O kurwa! – obudził się błyskawicznie i odrzucił koc. Światło, które wpadało do środka przez uchylone okno, na chwilę go oślepiło. Znowu zrobiło mu się niedobrze. – Tak późno już? Czemu mnie wcześniej nie obudziłaś?

– Próbowałam, ale za bardzo się broniłeś. Masz. Wypij. A potem weź prysznic, może zimna woda postawi cię na nogi. Oczywiście, o ile w ogóle dasz radę dotrzeć do łazienki... Aha – zreflektowała się nagle. – Tu masz jeszcze tabletki przeciwbólowe, ukradłam Filipowi. Chyba nie będzie miał nic przeciwko?

– Chyba nie. – Łyknął trzy proszki od razu i popił kawą. Świat w dalszym ciągu lekko wirował.

Dagna posiedziała jeszcze przez chwilę na łóżku, nie zwracając na przyjaciela większej uwagi, i przeglądała album z ilustracjami, ten sam, który Alek otrzymał poprzedniego dnia od sprzedawcy w księgarni. Potem wstała i przeciągnęła się leniwie. Wyglądała na bardzo z siebie zadowoloną.

– Uciekam, umówiłam się ze znajomymi – oznajmiła i włożyła kwiecisty kapelusz, w którym było jej bardzo do twarzy. Odkąd Alek pamiętał, Dagna zawsze nosiła kapelusze, miała ich chyba z kilkadziesiąt i ciągle kupowała nowe. Niektóre przypominały miniaturowe dzieła sztuki cukierniczej, inne wyglądały jak kawały skóry, wyciągnięte z gardła dzikiego zwierzęcia. Zdarzało się, że zmieniała je parę razy dziennie. – Zadzwoń, jak się pozbierasz do kupy. Okej?

– Ta, jasne. – Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nadal nie potrafił zmusić się do wstania z łóżka. – Dagna?

Zatrzymała się przy drzwiach.

– No?

– Skąd wiedziałaś, że potrzebuję kawy?

– Ty zawsze potrzebujesz kawy. – Zaśmiała się cicho. – Kawopijco nałogowy! Filip do mnie zadzwonił, powiedział, że trzeba cię doprowadzić do porządku, bo w przeciwnym razie zaśpisz do roboty. No to przyszłam sprawdzić. Była jakaś okazja, czy tak bez?

– Bez. Chyba. Dzięki.

– Nie ma za co, świrze. Zostawiłam bułki w kuchni, na wszelki wypadek. A tak w ogóle, fajny album, Artur ma jednak smykałkę do takich rzeczy. Pa pa! – I już jej nie było. Trzasnęły drzwi na korytarzu i zapadła cisza, którą wkrótce przerwał zgrzyt przejeżdżającego w pobliżu tramwaju. Ten dźwięk był niemal fizyczną torturą, Alek miał wrażenie, że ktoś wbija mu halabardę prosto w mózg.

Dopiero pod prysznicem, gdy lodowata woda nieco go otrzeźwiła, uświadomił sobie, że Dagna od razu poznała, czyjego autorstwa są ilustracje do „Kochanków z Marony”. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ta myśl wcale nie poprawiła mu nastroju.

 

*

 

Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem udało mu się przetrwać wszystkie lekcje, aż do dwudziestej pierwszej. Działał jakby w półśnie, nie bardzo zdając sobie sprawę, co się wokół niego dzieje. Odruch Pawłowa zwyciężył. Alek powtarzał materiał jak robot, precyzyjnie i bez pomyłek, a w dodatku żartował, zadawał pytania i uśmiechał się do kursantów, jakby nauczanie było jego życiową pasją. Nie czuł przy tym absolutnie nic, emocje wyłączył od razu po przyjściu do pracy – nawet nie przypuszczał, że jest do tego zdolny! A jednak. Tylko organizm dawał mu się we znaki. Fizyczne dolegliwości nie chciały zniknąć, szczególnie ból głowy i reperkusje żołądkowe. Około dziewiętnastej miał poważny kryzys. Gdy zobaczył w lustrze swoje odbicie, zamarł ze zgrozy i pomyślał, że za moment wykorkuje, ale okazało się, że umieranie wcale nie jest taką prostą sprawą. Po kilku łykach wody był w stanie wyjść z łazienki o własnych siłach i poprowadzić kolejne zajęcia.

Wieczór przyniósł trochę ochłody, więc wszystkie ogródki piwne na rynku były pełne po brzegi. Ktoś grał na gitarze, gdzie indziej oglądano mecz na dużym ekranie – od czasu do czasu kibice wznosili entuzjastyczne okrzyki, które szybko zmieniały się w jęki zawodu tudzież wiązanki przekleństw. Starówka tętniła życiem. Alek wypadł po pracy na ulicę i o mało nie zemdlał: dźwięki wydały mu się zbyt głośne a kolory zbyt intensywne. Oparł się o ścianę budynku, udając, że poprawia pasek od plecaka, chociaż tak naprawdę chodziło o złapanie równowagi. Oddychał przy tym ciężko jak gruźlik, który właśnie uciekł z sanatorium.

– Nieźle się załatwiłeś, serio. – Filip siedział tuż obok na schodach i palił papierosa. Alka nie zdziwiła jego obecność. Poczuł się tylko bardzo, bardzo stary i cholernie zmęczony.

– Sprawdź, czy cię nie ma w Kadrze – powiedział słabo – bo coś mi się wydaje, że powinieneś stać za barem i wycierać pierdolone szklanki.

– Nie masz – odparł tamten. – Zupełnie nie masz racji. Szychtę zaczynam o dwudziestej drugiej. Dlatego, jako dobry i uczynny kumpel, postanowiłem, że odprowadzę cię do domu, bo w takim stanie mógłbyś wpaść pod samochód albo zaczepić bandę skinów. A wiesz, nie bardzo mi się chce szukać nowego współlokatora, za dużo z tym zachodu… – Wstał, zgasił papierosa i otrzepał spodnie. – Idziemy?

Alek popatrzył na niego z mieszaniną zdziwienia i irytacji.

– Jezu, chyba całkiem ci odpierdoliło. – Przetarł czoło wierzchem dłoni. Znowu był spocony, nawet włosy miał całkiem mokre, jakby przed chwilą wyszedł z basenu. – Nic mi nie jest, do cholery, to tylko kac! Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni. Bądź tak miły i spłyń mi z oczu, pogadamy innym razem. Jak się wyśpię i odzyskam swój mózg.

– Ha, w takim razie czarno to widzę. – Filip wzruszył ramionami. Alek nie potrafił wytrzymać jego spojrzenia, szybko odwrócił głowę. – Dobra, dobra, skoro tak chcesz, to okej. Ale może lepiej jedź tramwajem, bo…

– Spacer dobrze mi zrobi. – Alek przerwał mu gwałtownie. – Filip, idź sobie. Naprawdę. To nie jest śmieszne.

Filip uniósł ręce do góry, jakby chciał powiedzieć: okej, okej, jak tam sobie chcesz, a potem zapalił kolejnego papierosa i powoli, spacerkiem poszedł w stronę rynku. Ani razu się nie obejrzał. Po chwili Alek stracił go z oczu – wysoka, bociania sylwetka zniknęła w tłumie rozbawionych ludzi, zlała się ze światłami latarni, granatem nieba i feerią neonów. Zniknęła w innej czasoprzestrzeni.

– Nic ci nie jest? – zapytała z troską koleżanka Alka, która jak zwykle wyszła ze szkoły ostatnia. Pełniła funkcję klucznika. – Może cię podwieźć? Jadę w stronę Bydgoskiego Przedmieścia.

– Nie, dzięki Elu. Naprawdę. Umówiłem się z kimś.

– Powinieneś odpocząć, wyglądasz jak z krzyża zdjęty – mruknęła, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie. – Na pewno nie chcesz…? No dobra, dobra, nic już nie mówię. Do jutra.

– Do jutra.

Na bruku zastukały obcasy. Obok Alka przedefilowała grupa niemieckich turystów, którzy najwidoczniej wybrali się na nocne zwiedzanie miasta. „Toruń by night” – pomyślał z lekką ironią, przypominając sobie popularne pocztówki: czarne tło i taki właśnie napis, „Toruń by night”. Chociaż teraz widokówka nie zgadzała się z rzeczywistością, bo nadal było całkiem jasno – zbliżał się najdłuższy dzień w roku, święto zwycięstwa światła nad mrokiem... „Jeny, jaki ja jestem głupi!” – pomyślał ze smutkiem i wreszcie ruszył z miejsca. Nie mógł przecież stać przed tą kamienicą do końca świata.

Nie uszedł więcej niż dziesięć kroków, gdy usłyszał czyjś radosny gwizd. Z początku nie poznał melodii, brzmiała dość niezwykle w takim wykonaniu, ale w końcu zrozumiał, że to „Whisky moja żono”. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. A potem zbladł jak trup, bo zobaczył obok siebie rudowłosego dziwaka w szelkach i kapeluszu. Nie miał problemów, żeby go zidentyfikować.

– Istniejesz naprawdę, czy cię wymyśliłem? – zapytał z irytacją, zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język. Sekundę później zrobiło mu się bardzo głupio. „Co ja wygaduję!” – ofuknął się w myślach. – Ja… przepraszam, bredzę, ten dzień…

– Nie przepraszaj. – Rudowłosy zrównał z nim krok. – To jest naprawdę interesujące pytanie. Obawiam się jednak, że nie potrafię na nie odpowiedzieć, przynajmniej nie w tym momencie. Możemy to przełożyć na później?

Alek pokiwał głową, nie przyswajając z przemowy Artura ani jednego słowa, i przystanął w pobliżu pomnika Kopernika. Nawet o tej porze oblegał go tłum ludzi, turystów i miejscowych, którzy umówili się tutaj ze znajomymi. Pstrykały aparaty, wybuchały śmiechy, dudniło od powitań i pocałunków. Z kolorami i światłem działo się coś niezwykłego: rynek wyglądał jak namalowany, bryła ratusza rozmazywała się na oczach Alka, wprawiając go w coraz większą konsternację (a jednocześnie ekstazę), podobnie zresztą jak kamienice, które zdawały się unosić nad ziemią i falować bez końca. Wszystko drgało, kurczyło się i rozkurczało, płynęło i wirowało – nieokiełznany ruch, _dansa de la mort_. W górę i w dół!

– To nie jest dla ciebie dobre miejsce. Ani godzina. – Alek poczuł, że rudowłosy ujmuje go pod ramię i prowadzi w niewłaściwym kierunku, w stronę Nowego Rynku. Chciał zaprotestować, mieszkał przecież gdzie indziej, na drugim końcu miasta, ale zamiast tego, zupełnie bezwolny, podryfował za swoim przewodnikiem ku miejscu przeznaczenia – jakiekolwiek by ono nie było. Ciało przestało go słuchać, było tylko stertą gałganów w rękach lalkarza i, paradoksalnie, taki stan rzeczy, zamiast do reszty wytrącić go z równowagi, przyniósł mu ulgę.

 

*

 

Piwo było przyjemnie chłodne i szybko spłukało niesmak z gardła, dzięki czemu poczuł się lepiej. Bezmyślnie obserwował krople spływające po szklance – a potem podniósł naczynie pod światło i obserwował przez nie pokój, jak przez dziwaczne, zniekształcające obraz okulary. Przedmioty od razu zmieniły kolor, były teraz miodowe, niezbyt realne, przypominały morskie zwierzęta. Szczególnie stary fotel bujany, na którym siedział Artur, delektując się smakiem wina. Alek dałby głowę, że dostrzega muszle, glony i podwodne żyjątka, otaczające mebel siatką splątanych nici.

– Kim ty właściwie jesteś? – Odstawił w końcu szklankę na stół i popatrzył na Artura wyzywająco. – Czarnoksiężnikiem z krainy Oz? Wariatem? Ekscentrycznym milionerem? Po co to wszystko zaaranżowałeś?

– Chyba mnie przeceniasz. – Artur nie wyglądał na speszonego tym atakiem, wręcz przeciwnie, wydawał się zrelaksowany. Zmrużył oczy i odchylił głowę, wsłuchując się w muzykę – jakiś przedwojenny miks rodem z podrzędnego kabaretu – którą przed chwilą włączył. Staroświecki adapter stał na podłodze, obok niego zaś, na pięcioramiennym świeczniku, dopalały się świece. Elektryczne światło nie miało tutaj dostępu. – Przecież ci mówiłem, jestem tylko grafikiem komputerowym. Nie ukrywam w piwnicy żadnych trupów.

– Pewnie, że nie, skoro mieszkasz na strychu. Do piwnicy masz za daleko – mruknął Alek bez przekonania. Pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowali, ogromny, przewiewny pokój niemal całkowicie pozbawiony mebli (za to wypełniony przedmiotami, które niezbyt często spotyka się we współczesnych mieszkaniach, jak na przykład staroświecki wieszak na kapelusze, chiński parawan, czy „jednoręki bandyta”, ukradziony z jakiegoś pubu), dziwnie na niego wpływało. Najbardziej niepokojące wydały mu się obrazy i zdjęcia. Sztalugi stały pod ścianami niczym widzowie, składający ręce do oklasków – niektóre były połamane, inne dzierżyły w objęciach gotowe szkice, a jeszcze inne: puste, pożółkłe kartki papieru. Na podłodze, drewnianej i skrzypiącej przy każdym kroku, snuły się cienie nieudanych projektów artystycznych: skrawki folii, zaschnięte potoki farb, podarte plakaty czy wycięte z tektury litery, które nie układały się w żadne słowa. Na odwróconej do góry nogami skrzynce po piwie stał laptop. Zupełnie tutaj nie pasował, przypominał rekwizyt z filmu _science fiction._ W porównaniu z adapterem, zabytkową radiostacją czy „jednorękim bandytą”, wydawał się tak nierealny, jakby ktoś na siłę i wbrew logice przetransportował go do mieszkania Artura z niewłaściwej epoki.

– Fakt, to jedyna wada tego mieszkania – zgodził się Artur, jakby nie dosłyszał w głosie Alka ironii. – Trzeba się wspinać po tych cholernych schodach. Czasami mam wrażenie, że…

– Po co mnie tu przyprowadziłeś? – Alek czuł się już dużo lepiej, wrażenie absolutnego oderwania od rzeczywistości powoli znikało. Wracał za to niepokój. – Dlaczego dałeś mi ilustracje do Iwaszkiewicza? Skąd znasz Dagnę? To był jej pomysł?

Artur zaśmiał się wesoło.

– Nie za dużo pytań naraz? Może powinieneś zdecydować się na jedno, najważniejsze. Wiesz, takie pytanie zwykle wystarcza, inne to tylko wstrząsy wtórne, które równie dobrze można sobie darować.

Alek nie odpowiedział, przyłożył tylko zimną szklankę do czoła. Było mu tak gorąco, że najchętniej wlazłby do wanny pełnej lodu, gdyby tylko jakaś znajdowała się w pobliżu. Zastanawiał się nawet, czy nie ma gorączki, tak, to było całkiem prawdopodobne, na pewno miał gorączkę, to dlatego nic – w nim i wokół niego – nie działało we właściwy sposób.

– Nie przesadzaj, to po prostu kac. – Artur znowu czytał mu w myślach. – Plus odrobina histerii. Pewnie nie powinienem, ale przyniosę ci zaraz drugie piwo. Dobrze? Chyba, że chcesz wodę mineralną albo kawę. Herbaty nie proponuję, bo nie posiadam.

– Wodę. Zimną – wydukał. – Słuchaj, naprawdę musimy porozmawiać. To ważne.

– Oczywiście, że ważne. Rozmowy zawsze są ważne – odpowiedział tamten bez cienia kpiny i niemal bezszelestnie zniknął za drzwiami, które, jak się można było domyślać, prowadziły do kuchni. Czy Alkowi się wydawało, czy podłoga tym razem wcale nie zaskrzypiała, chociaż wcześniej, przy najlżejszym kroku hałasowała i trzęsła się tak niemiłosiernie, że w mieszkaniu na dole żyrandole musiały tańcować oberka? To cud, że sąsiedzi nie wezwali straży miejskiej… O ile w ogóle ktoś tam mieszkał, bo, prawdę powiedziawszy, kamienica wyglądała na opustoszałą: w żadnym z okien nie świeciło światło, a na klatce schodowej, bez większych kosztów można by nakręcić horror o duchach zmarłych gestapowców. „Co ja tu robię, do diabła? Przecież to może być jakiś świr, morderca, cholera wie kto jeszcze! W co ja się znowu wpakowałem?”

Rozsądek podpowiadał, żeby uciec, gdzie pieprz rośnie, jak najdalej od tego dziwnego miejsca, ukrytego w samym sercu toruńskiej starówki, ale Alek, trochę z przekory, trochę z ciekawości („Ostatecznie – co mam do stracenia?”), zignorował jego podszepty. Dopił piwo, rozsiadł się wygodniej na materacu, który pochodził chyba z wagonu jakiegoś pociągu i został podstępnie wydarty Polskim Kolejom Państwowym, a na koniec zdjął buty, świadomie odcinając się od możliwości ucieczki.

Rozmawiali z Arturem do rana.

 

**Promilowe zaświaty**

 

Nie jest prosto zniknąć w mieście takim, jak Toruń: niewielkim, zwartym, z jasno określonym centrum. Tutaj drogi krzyżują się niemal bez przerwy. Wystarczy po południu przejść wzdłuż ulicy Szerokiej albo usiąść na chwilę w jednym z ogródków piwnych na rynku, a spotka się co najmniej kilku znajomych – najczęściej tych, których widok wcale nie sprawia człowiekowi radości. Alek nie łudził się więc, że uda mu się zmylić tropy i zerwać wszystkie kontakty na co najmniej dwa tygodnie, bo żeby osiągnąć ten cel, musiałby uciec poza miasto. Najlepiej daleko i na bardzo długo. A ponieważ niczego podobnego nie planował – nie mógł sobie pozwolić na kosztowne wojaże – liczył tylko na to, że trochę odpocznie i nabierze dystansu do spraw, które ostatnimi czasy za bardzo go przytłoczyły.

Po trzech dniach uświadomił sobie jednak, że coś jest nie tak – albo z nim, albo z tym pieprzonym miastem. Nie siedział w domu przez całą dobę, wręcz przeciwnie, spacerował po starówce częściej niż zwykle i nie wybierał bynajmniej mało uczęszczanych ścieżek, a jednak, od pamiętnej rozmowy z Arturem, nie natknął się na nikogo znajomego. Kolorowy tłum przemieszczający się ulicami był mu całkowicie obcy. Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. „A może Artur rzucił na mnie jakąś klątwę?” – zastanawiał się pół żartem pół serio, sącząc taniego drinka w ogródku, znajdującym się dokładnie na trasie Filipa – jego współlokator codziennie chadzał tędy do pracy. Alek specjalnie tutaj usiadł, wyzywając los, żeby sprawdzić, czy „czary” działają, i wkrótce doszedł do wniosku, że chyba faktycznie coś musi być na rzeczy, bo Filip się nie pojawił. Ani on, ani żaden inny przedstawiciel „tamtego życia”.

Bardzo mu się podobał ten stan zawieszenia: ni to wakacje, ni ucieczka. Poza tym trochę kręciło mu się w głowie – z nadmiaru emocji. Naprawdę to zrobił, rzucił wszystko w cholerę, pozwolił sobie na spontaniczność, ba, zachował się jak nieodpowiedzialny głupek! Wprowadził się do całkiem obcego faceta, który ma nie po kolei w głowie. Zadzwonił do pracy, żeby przyspieszyć swój urlop, a w odpowiedzi na wyrzuty szefa – „No bo jak tak można, tak nagle, skąd ja wezmę zastępstwo, czyś ty się z choinki urwał?” – odpowiedział krótko i na temat: „To mnie zwolnij, dupku” i odłożył słuchawkę (w głębi duszy ani przez moment nie wierzył, że Marek naprawdę byłby w stanie go zwolnić, ale liczy się gest). Wyłączył telefon komórkowy. Do domu nie wrócił nawet po to, żeby zabrać swoje rzeczy, poszedł do Artura tak, jak stał – i od tamtej pory podbierał mu ciuchy, które były tyleż ekscentryczne, co przede wszystkim dużo za duże. O tym, gdzie aktualnie przebywa, nie powiadomił ani swojej dziewczyny – o ile faktycznie można było nazwać Dagnę jego dziewczyną – ani najlepszego przyjaciela i współlokatora. Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie jest i co porabia. Nawet on tego nie wiedział. Siedział, co prawda, w ogródku i pił kolejnego drinka, ale nie mógł przewidzieć, co się stanie za godzinę lub dwie, mogło się stać dosłownie wszystko, z katastrofą nuklearną włącznie. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak… nieprzewidywalnie. Chybotliwie. Jak cholerny skrzypek na cholernym dachu.

Tuż przed północą w ogródku pojawił się Artur (chociaż nie umawiali się w tym miejscu na konkretną godzinę) i, jakby nigdy nic, zajął krzesło naprzeciwko Alka. Wyciągnął swoją nieodłączną fajkę, odziedziczoną być może po jakimś przodku, i zapalił, dzięki czemu wokół od razu zapachniało wiśniowym tytoniem.

– Słyszałeś kiedyś o wędrujących knajpach? – zagadnął bez żadnego wstępu.

Alek uniósł brwi do góry.

– Jakaś legenda miejska? – zaryzykował.

– Poniekąd. Albo fabuła opowiadania _urban fantasy._ Rzecz w tym, że niektóre knajpy pojawiają się znikąd – najczęściej na jedną noc, chociaż bywa, że na dłużej – a potem znikają. Przenoszą się w inne miejsce. Jeżeli trafisz do takiej knajpy i nie wyjdziesz przed świtem, znikniesz razem z nią i nigdy nie wrócisz do domu…

– Przestań, zaczynam się bać – roześmiał się Alek, maskując w ten sposób konsternację, bo tak naprawdę wcale nie było mu do śmiechu. W głosie Artura zabrzmiał niepokojący ton. Potem mężczyzna milczał przez dłuższą chwilę i patrzył na Alka bez cienia uśmiechu, pykając swoją fajkę i malując dymem wzory w powietrzu. Przypominał naukowca, który bez emocji przygląda się agonii żuka zamkniętego w słoiku, a potem idzie do swojego gabinetu, żeby jak najszybciej zapisać wnioski z eksperymentu. – Sam to wymyśliłeś, czy zapodają takie historie na spotkaniach AA?

Zrobiło się bardzo chłodno, więc Alek zapiął kurtkę aż po samą brodą. Trudno było uwierzyć, że jeszcze parę godzin wcześniej panował taki upał, że ludzie wchodzili do fontanny, żeby się choć trochę ochłodzić.

Wreszcie Artur przełamał zły urok i uśmiechnął się beztrosko, jakby nic się nie stało.

– Nie słuchaj mnie, gadam bzdury. – Machnął ręką, bagatelizując poprzednią wypowiedź. – Chodzi mi po głowie jeden projekt knajpiarski i zupełnie nie mogę się od niego uwolnić. Całe dopołudnie robiłem research.

– Brzmi… interesująco. – Alek odetchnął z ulgą i zamówił im po jeszcze jednym drinku. – A o co dokładnie chodzi? Jakaś wystawa?

– Powiedzmy. Najpierw trzeba zebrać materiał i odcedzić idee, no wiesz, burza mózgów. A tak się składa, że akurat ten projekt jest poniekąd… kolektywny, więc pomyślałem, że może miałbyś ochotę w nim uczestniczyć. Chciałbyś? Nie będę zbyt upierdliwy, obiecuję, postaram się nawet za bardzo nie filozofować.

– Jasne, już to widzę – mruknął Alek. – Ten brak upierdliwości. A na czym miałby polegać mój udział w tym twoim szaleństwie?

W oczach Artura zamigotały łobuzerskie iskierki.

– A uwierzyłbyś, gdybym ci powiedział, że zamierzam, z twoją drobną pomocą, wysadzić w powietrze Sąd Okręgowy? Albo napisać sprayem „pierdolić gliny” na budynku komisariatu?

– Rozważyłbym taką ewentualność.

– Aha. W takim razie chyba cię rozczaruję, bo moje plany nie mają nic wspólnego z działalnością przestępczą i ograniczają się do wędrówek po knajpach. Właśnie to chciałem zaproponować. Turystykę pubową. Peregrynację po promilowych zaświatach.

To ostatnie określenie wywołało u Alka niekontrolowany atak głupawki, szczególnie, że Artur zaczął wymawiać wyrazy w taki sposób, jakby parodiował przedwojennego, warszawskiego aktora. W połączeniu z ekscentrycznym strojem dawało to naprawdę niesamowity efekt. – A teraz czym się niby zajmujemy? Nie peregrynacją po promilach przypadkiem? – wyjąkał w końcu, gdy udało mu się złapać oddech. Nie mógł przestać się śmiać.

– Nie – odparł jego nowy znajomy i teatralnym gestem założył kapelusz, który do tej pory leżał zapomniany na sąsiednim krześle. Fajka tajemniczym sposobem zniknęła ze stołu i trafiła do jednej z przepaścistych kieszeni płaszcza-prochowca. – My, mój drogi przyjacielu, aktualnie siedzimy na dupach i tracimy czas. Trzeba to jak najszybciej zmienić! – Pod wpływem impulsu poderwał się z miejsca, usiłując pociągnąć za sobą Alka. W energii, która go roznosiła, było coś złowrogiego, coś, co przywodziło na myśl chwilową poprawę tuż przed ostatecznym triumfem choroby.

– Teraz, zaraz? – Alkowi nie bardzo chciało się ruszać z ogródka. Był senny i trochę pijany. – Nie możemy tego odłożyć do jutra?

– O nie, nie ma takiej opcji! – oburzył się tamten. – Zapakowałem swoją „zabawkę”, więc byłbym bardzo rozczarowany, gdybym nie mógł się nią teraz pobawić. Poza tym wariatom się nie odmawia, nigdy o tym nie zapominaj!

 

*

 

„Zabawką” Artur nazywał swój ulubiony aparat fotograficzny, którego czasy świetności minęły co najmniej w latach siedemdziesiątych ubiegłego stulecia. Ustrojstwo wyglądało niczym senny koszmar Frankensteina i było tak ciężkie, że posługiwanie się nim graniczyło z akrobatyką. O dziwo jednak, działało całkiem sprawnie, było dobrze utrzymane i – przynajmniej według Artura – robiło najlepsze fotografie na świecie.

„Bawiłem się wieloma aparatami” – tłumaczył Alkowi któregoś razu. – „Niektóre miały tyle guzików, że fotografowanie przypominało grę na ruskiej harmoszce. Mam zresztą taki jeden w domu, zobaczysz, kompletne szaleństwo! Ale powiem ci, zupełnie szczerze, że czasami elektronika jest kulą u nogi, szczególnie, jeżeli próbujesz bawić się w nekromantę. Zaklinanie czasu wymaga materii: piszczel wisielca, odwłok traszki i tak dalej, a jaki jest sens, pytam uprzejmie, w jakimś wirtualnym trupie? Ani się taki nie rozłoży, ani nie zacznie cuchnąć. Kompletnie bez sensu…”.

Alek kręcił tylko głową, słuchając podobnych monologów (a było ich wiele), bo niezbyt mu się podobały turpistyczne metafory, ale w głębi duszy wiedział, co Artur ma na myśli. I chyba się nawet zgadzał z jego teorią, przynajmniej w niektórych punktach.

Projekt Artura był z gruntu romantyczny: zakładał możliwość poznania „duszy miasta”, co na trzeźwo brzmiało kiczowato aż do bólu zębów. Po paru głębszych brzmiało zresztą równie idiotycznie, niczym grafomański poemat trzynastolatki, więc śmiali się z siebie, ile wlezie, ale nawet przez myśl im nie przeszło, żeby przerwać ten eksperyment. Wręcz przeciwnie, z każdym dniem ich zapał rósł coraz bardziej i wkrótce ściany w mieszkaniu Artura zaczęły przypominać kolaż wykonany przez pensjonariusza domu dla obłąkanych: wypełniły się dziesiątkami dziwacznych fotografii.

„Pars pro toto, bracie.” – Artur raz przypominał natchnionego profetę, a chwilę później wdziewał czapkę błazna i, podzwaniając dzwoneczkiem, z ochotą naigrywał się ze wszystkich świętości. Trudno było odgadnąć, czy w danym momencie kpi, czy mówi poważnie. „– Trzeba znaleźć esencję, szczegół, sedno, metaforę… nie, co ja mówię! – Alek nie próbował mu przerywać, nie miało to większego sensu, słowa i tak musiały zostać wypowiedziane do końca. Dopiero wtedy nabierały realnego kształtu. „– Synekdocha, chodzi o synekdochę, przecież to oczywiste! Wiesz, co to jest synekdocha, przyjacielu?

Alek nie miał zielonego pojęcia.

 

**Śmierć przy kieliszku wódki**

 

Pewnej wieczora wylądowali w pubie, za którym Alek nie przepadał, i w którym bywał tak rzadko, że w końcu zapomniał, z jakiego powodu tak go nie lubi. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko było w porządku: wystrój nie raził poczucia estetyki (wręcz przeciwnie), ceny nie odbiegały od normy a kelnerki błyskawicznie przynosiły zamówione trunki. Mimo to, Alek czuł się w tym miejscu jak wielbiciel realizmu, rzucony na pastwę powieści fantasy – nie potrafił wczuć się w konwencję. Wiedział, oczywiście, o co chodzi w fabule, rozumiał nawet „linię przewodnią” (jak mawiał Artur) tego lokalu, ale wszystko, z czym się wokół stykał, było mu z gruntu obce. Drażniły go telewizory, wiecznie nastawione na kanały o modzie – ekrany znajdowały się nad każdym stolikiem, więc trudno było omijać je wzrokiem – muzyczna papka, sącząca się z głośników, kolorowe drinki z owocami i parasolkami, a nawet pozostali klienci pubu, którzy, w przeciwieństwie do niego, świetnie się tutaj bawili. Tak, oni denerwowali go najbardziej. Siedział więc w kącie, gryzł limonkę wyciągniętą z drinka pstrokatego jak papuga, i całym sobą wyrażał najwyższe zniecierpliwienie.

– Przestań – warknął na Artura, który pstryknął mu właśnie kolejną fotkę. – Sfotografuj lepiej telewizor. Albo tamtą laskę z drinkiem. Ja pasuję tutaj jak kwiatek do kożucha, żadna ze mnie synekdocha! Poza tym i tak nigdy mi nie pokazujesz zdjęć, na których jestem…

– Dobra, dobra. – Błysnął flesz, Artur nie zamierzał kończyć zabawy. Żadne argumenty do niego nie docierały. – Nie marudź. Kiedyś ci pokażę te fotki, skoro tak ci na tym zależy. – Alek, gdy to usłyszał, przewrócił oczami. – Rzecz w tym, że jesteś moim stałym punktem w czasie i przestrzeni i cholernie lubię cię fotografować. Pasujesz do kadru.

Machnął ręką, bo nie bardzo wiedział, czy się obrazić, czy ucieszyć z komplementu. O ile w ogóle był to komplement. W każdym razie słowo „kadr” zabrzmiało trochę dwuznacznie (albo Alek był przewrażliwiony), ponieważ tak nazywał się pub, w którym pracował Filip. Być może Artur nie miał niczego złego na myśli – ba, prawie na pewno nie miał, w końcu nigdy na ten temat nie rozmawiali – ale istniało niewielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że napomknął o Kadrze umyślnie, żeby zasiać niepokój. Podsycić ciekawość. Zmusić do działania. Tak się bowiem składało, że do tej pory nie zajrzeli do tego lokalu ani razu, jakby trzymali się niepisanej umowy, a obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że stany zawieszenia mają to do siebie, że nigdy nie trwają zbyt długo.

Poza tym nie można mówić o toruńskich knajpach, nie wspominając o Kadrze. Brzmiałoby to mniej więcej tak, jak historia Rewolucji Francuskiej z pominięciem gilotyny.

„Cóż za urocze porównanie” – pomyślał z przekąsem, starając się ignorować fotograficzne ekscesy Artura. Wkrótce zresztą naprawdę przestał zwracać uwagę na swojego kolegę i jego aparat, bo do pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdowali, wąskiego i podzielonego na kilka boksów ze stolikami, wkroczyła gromada nowych gości. Chcąc nie chcąc, skierował uwagę na nich. Robili wokół dużo szumu: przekrzykiwali się, wybuchali śmiechem, wpadali na siebie i ściany, z rumorem odsuwali krzesła; była ich siódemka, towarzystwo mieszane. Dziewczyny miały na sobie bardzo kolorowe ciuchy, chłopacy kreowali się na artystów plastyków, chociaż prawdopodobnie nigdy nie widzieli z bliska prawdziwych pasteli.

Jedną z dziewczyn była Dagna. Alek odruchowo odsunął się do tyłu, pod samą ścianę, zupełnie niepotrzebnie zresztą, bo i tak by go nie zauważyła w półmroku. Była zajęta rozmową. Burza korkociągów, podtrzymywanych przez opaskę, podskakiwała przy każdym ruchu głowy – włosy Dagny zawsze żyły swoim własnym życiem, przypominały wężowe sploty Meduzy.

– Szlag by to – mruknął a potem dodał z naciskiem, tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. – Zamieńmy się miejscami!

Artur popatrzył na niego pytająco, ale nie skomentował, bez szemrania usiadł na drugim krześle. Teraz to on miał widok na nowo przybyłą siódemkę. Od razu zrozumiał, w czym rzecz i uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

– Udajemy Szpiega z Krainy Deszczowców? – To nie było pytanie, tylko stwierdzenie faktu. – A nie lepiej byłoby po prostu podejść i się przywitać?

– Nie. Zdecydowanie nie. I nie komentuj, dobra?

Tamten wzruszył ramionami. Przez jakiś czas przyglądał się towarzystwu, które na dobre rozsiadło się przy przeciwległym stoliku i pozamawiało napoje, ale szybko mu się to znudziło. Uznał widocznie, że Alek – „stały punkt w czasie i przestrzeni” – jest obiektem bardziej interesującym do obserwacji. Wcale nie ukrywał, że jego reakcja na obecność Dagny w lokalu wydała mu się cokolwiek przesadzona.

Problem polegał na tym, że nawet, gdyby Alek chciał wyjaśnić Arturowi całą historię, szczerze i bez owijania w bawełnę, nie wiedziałby, od czego zacząć. Od tego wieczoru, gdy przez przypadek wylądował w Domu Muz na pokazie tanecznym i po raz pierwszy zobaczył Dagnę na scenie? A może od noworocznego spaceru, podczas którego, w jakimś niepojętym, pijackim widzie, zaproponował Filipowi drugi pokój w wynajmowanym przez siebie mieszkaniu? Nie, to musiało się zacząć jeszcze wcześniej. W innym momencie dziejowym i stanie psychicznym. Pewnie już wtedy, gdy Alek wędrował po korytarzach filologii angielskiej i wymyślał mocno popaprane historie z motywem apokalipsy w roli głównej, a potem dzielił się nimi z przyjaciółmi przy piwie. Mieli wtedy niezły ubaw i ciągle domagali się bisów.

– Nie, zaczęło się inaczej. Właściwie zupełnie banalnie. – Bezwiednie zaczął werbalizować myśli. Chyba właśnie tego potrzebował, mimo wszystko. Różnokolorowe oczy Artura rozbłysły, odbijając blask świec, które przed chwilą poustawiała na stole chuda jak szkielet kelnerka. – Chłopiec poznał dziewczynę, dziewczyna poznała chłopca, ale sielanka nie trwała długo, bo dziewczyna uznała, że od chłopców woli mężczyzn i poszła sobie w siną dal. Wtedy chłopiec poznał chłopca, poszli na wódkę i zamieszkali w jednym mieszkaniu, które nazwali Bagnem – oglądałeś chyba MASH-a? No właśnie. Zgadnij, kto robił za Sokole Oko a kto za majora Franka Burnsa… Wkrótce chłopiec poznał kolejną dziewczynę, dziewczyna poznała chłopca, zrobiła z niego miazgę i tak już zostało. Koniec pieśni. Podejrzewam, że gdyby ktoś chciał na ten temat nakręcić serial, poniósłby widowiskową klapę.

– O nie – zaprotestował Artur. – Gdyby nakręcili go Francuzi, zrobiliby tak głębokie dzieło, że nikt by nie skapował, że chodzi w nim wyłącznie o seks.

Alek parsknął. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu wybuch śmiechu – Dagna śmiała się w bardzo charakterystyczny sposób: chrapliwie, nieładnie, po męsku. Ten śmiech zupełnie do niej nie pasował, jakby ukradła go innej osobie.

Nie wytrzymał, odwrócił się, a pech chciał, że w tym samym momencie ona spojrzała na niego. Oczywiście od razu go poznała, przez cholerne świece w knajpie zrobiło się dużo jaśniej. Nie zareagowała jednak w żaden sposób, udała, że go nie widzi i szybko nawiązała rozmowę z koleżanką siedzącą najbliżej.

„W co ty grasz?” – zapytał ją w myślach. Był zaskoczony. Spodziewał się każdej reakcji, z awanturą włącznie, tylko nie takiej! Widocznie Dagna miała inne plany lub prostu nie chciało jej się z nim gadać – obie opcje były równie prawdopodobne. I obie tak samo niepokojące.

Nie znał jej znajomych, widywał ich tylko przelotnie, gdy przychodził po Dagnę do klubu tanecznego lub na koncerty. Niespecjalnie mu odpowiadało to towarzystwo, wydawało mu się strasznie sztuczne, przerysowane, dlatego unikał wspólnych imprez, a Dagna bynajmniej nie nalegała na integrację – lubiła mieć własną przestrzeń. Jeżeli wybierali się gdzieś w większym gronie, Alek zwykle skrzykiwał swoich znajomych i wszyscy byli zadowoleni – o ile Dagna nie popadała w swoje „humory”, które zmieniały ją w rządną krwi harpię, czatującą na ofiarę. „Przecież wiesz, że nie jestem dobrym człowiekiem. Od samego początku cię uprzedzałam” – mówiła i wcale nie była to próba usprawiedliwienie własnych wybryków. Dagna nie miewała wyrzutów sumienia. – „Albo się z tym pogodzisz, albo się pożegnamy, innego wyjścia nie widzę”. To prawda, mówiła o tym niejednokrotnie, jakby oczernianie samej siebie sprawiało jej perwersyjną radość. A jemu wydawało się, że to cholernie urocze, chociaż niejednokrotnie miał ochotę rozbić jej głowę o kant stołu.

Zamyślił się tak bardzo, że zupełnie niezauważalnie umknęło mu kilka minut. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że nadal siedzi odwrócony w kierunku Dagny i jej znajomych, którzy nie zwracali na niego uwagi. Szybko zmienił pozycję. Z dwojga złego wolał patrzeć w obiektyw Artura niż na kolorową siódemkę z piekła rodem.

– Chyba mi kompletnie na mózg padło – oświadczył. – Zmieńmy lepiej lokal, bo dłużej tu nie wytrzymam… Artur? – dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że z jego kolegą dzieje się coś niedobrego. Był blady jak trup, ciężko oddychał a na jego czole perliły się kropelki potu. – Artur? Co się dzieje, do cholery? Źle się czujesz?

Pytanie nie należało do najinteligentniejszych, wygląd Artura świadczył sam za siebie. Alek przestraszył się nie na żarty.

– Wyjdźmy stąd, pewnie potrzebujesz świeżego powietrza. – Starał się mówić spokojnie, żeby samego siebie przekonać, że panuje nad sytuacją. – Pomogę ci wstać. Ile ty dzisiaj wypiłeś, co? Powinieneś trochę przystopować, bo skończysz na odwyku.

Artur chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie dał rady, ledwo oddychał. Próby podniesienia się z krzesła też zakończyły się fiaskiem – jedynym ich efektem było rozbicie pokala, który spadł na podłogę i roztrzaskał się na kawałki. Teraz już wszyscy bywalcy lokalu patrzyli w kierunku ich stolika.

– Artur! – Alek usiłował podtrzymać kolegę, ale ten był zbyt ciężki i nie kontrolował już swojego ciała. Zsunął się z krzesła i runął na posadzkę. Całe szczęście dziewczyna, która siedziała z przyjaciółką w sąsiednim boksie, zdążyła złapać świece, więc ani serweta, ani żadna z misternych ozdób, otaczających stolik ze wszystkich stron, nie zajęła się ogniem. Ktoś krzyknął, jakaś kobieta zaczęła płakać.

– Wezwij pogotowie, idioto – Tuż przy Alku zmaterializowała się Dagna. – Chcesz, żeby się wykończył?

Nie, oczywiście, że nie chciał, ale stracił głowę do tego stopnia, że zapomniał, co zrobił z telefonem komórkowym. Może w ogóle nie zabrał go ze sobą do knajpy? Przecież ostatnio wcale go nie używał – chciał się odciąć od wszystkich, którzy mogliby do niego zadzwonić lub napisać SMS-a.

Był pewien, że Artur stracił przytomność, ale nie, poczuł nagle, że ktoś chwyta go za rękę. Różnokolorowe oczy były otwarte. Jego kolega w dalszym ciągu nie mógł mówić, ale chciał coś przekazać, przesłać telepatyczną wiadomość **.** Tymczasem Dagna siedziała na krześle, które chwilę wcześniej zajmował Alek i bez cienia emocji tłumaczyła dyspozytorce pogotowia, co się wydarzyło. Jej spokój był przerażający.

– Kieszeń? Mam sprawdzić w kieszeni? – Zrozumiał w końcu i szybko spełnił prośbę Artura. W jego kurtce znalazł telefon i złożoną na czworo kartkę papieru, na której ktoś niechlujnie nabazgrał jakieś słowo, prawdopodobnie pseudonim, oraz numer telefonu. Alek nie wiedział, kim jest tajemniczy „Mefisto”, ale nie miał też wątpliwości, że Arturowi bardzo zależy, żeby ktoś jak najszybciej powiadomił go o wypadku.

 

*

 

Było bardzo zimno, jak to nad ranem, ale Alek tego nie odczuwał, chociaż od dłuższego czasu tkwił przed budynkiem szpitala. Kurtka została w pubie, podobnie jak portfel i paczka fajek – można było postawić na nich krzyżyk. Przy sobie miał jedynie gargantuiczny aparat Artura, którego nie wypuścił z rąk ani na chwilę, nawet wtedy, gdy gnali z Dagną korytarzem w ślad za szpitalnym łóżkiem na kółkach. Prawie jak w amerykańskim serialu klasy zet. Właściwie byłoby to zabawne, gdyby nie fakt, że na łóżku leżał człowiek, bliski i daleki zarazem, któremu groził natychmiastowy transfer w zaświaty.

Tajemniczy Mefisto miał na imię Gabriel i kogoś Alkowi przypominał. Szczególnie wtedy, gdy patrzył spod krzaczastych brwi bez odrobiny sympatii – raczej ze złością – a w kącikach jego warg czaił się grymas, który upodabniał twarz do ironicznie skrzywionej maski. Tylko ton głosu, jakby wbrew wypowiadanym słowom, brzmiał łagodnie, nie było w nim ani śladu wrogości. Słuchając Gabriela człowiek momentalnie się uspokajał i zaczynał wierzyć, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą i prędzej czy później wróci na właściwe tory. A gdy mimo wszystko nie wracało – gdy choroba wygrywała z pacjentem jeden do zera – miał o to pretensje do wszystkich: do świata, Boga, losu, czasem do samego siebie, ale nigdy do lekarza, który przekazywał mu tę wiadomość.

– Tym razem mu się udało – powiedział do Alka, który zerwał się na jego widok ze szpitalnego krzesła. Dagny nie było już na korytarzu, znikła jakiś czas temu i być może paliła papierosa na parkingu albo po prostu poszła do domu, znudzona długim oczekiwaniem. – Miał kupę szczęścia. Powinien bardziej uważać. Albo ty. Ten facet nigdy nie będzie rozsądny, jego głupota jest nieuleczalna, ale ktoś musi myśleć za niego, bo następnym razem mogę nie zdążyć na czas. Rozumiesz?

Alek potrząsnął głową.

– Aha, więc o niczym ci nie powiedział – mruknął Gabriel. – Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi. Nieważne. Nie jestem upoważniony do zapoznawania z historią jego choroby każdego frajera, który włóczy się z nim po knajpach. Nie wiem, skąd cię wytrzasnął i jakie ma wobec ciebie plany, prawdę powiedziawszy niezbyt mnie to interesuje, ale skoro już jesteś, to przydaj się na coś i trochę go przyhamuj. Takie ekscesy go zabijają. I w końcu zabiją, jeżeli nie pozwoli sobie pomóc.

Podeszli do automatu z kawą i Gabriel wrzucił parę monet. Podał Alkowi kubek z parującym napojem.

– Masz, wypij. Wmów sobie, że w tych szczynach jest odrobina kofeiny, może poczujesz się lepiej. Ja idę się zdrzemnąć, bo przez tego rudego kretyna jestem na nogach o parę godzin za długo.

– Ale nic mu nie będzie? – Refleks Alka działał z opóźnionym zapłonem. W ciemnych oczach lekarza pojawiło się coś w rodzaju współczucia, pomieszanego z rozbawieniem.

– Dzisiaj go szlag nie trafi, jeśli o to pytasz. Za jakiś czas powinien się obudzić. Jak go znam, spieprzy ze szpitala tak szybko, że nawet pielęgniarki się nie zorientują. I będzie udawał, że nic się nie stało.

– Dziękuję.

Gabriel już miał zniknąć na klatce schodowej, ale zatrzymał się jeszcze w drzwiach, jakby o czymś sobie przypomniał. Wyjął z kieszeni klucze i bawił się nimi przez chwilę, zbierając myśli. Potem powiedział powoli:

– Słuchaj, dam ci radę. Tak naprawdę byłoby najlepiej, przede wszystkim dla ciebie, gdybyś trzymał się od niego z daleka. To niebezpieczny człowiek. Jeżeli jeszcze się o tym nie przekonałeś, to pewnie niedługo… – Zreflektował się nagle. – A zresztą sam sobie radź, skoro się w to wpakowałeś. – Skinął głową i po chwili już go nie było, Alek został sam. Z plastikowym kubkiem w dłoni. Szpitalny korytarz od razu upodobnił się do scenerii z koszmaru, nawet recepcjonistka nie wyglądała już tak sympatycznie, jak kilka minut wcześniej. Zamiast oczu miała dwie ciemne, zgniłozielone plamy, które powoli zaczynały rozlewać się na całą twarz.

„Nie wytrzymam tego dłużej” – pomyślał Alek i, poddając się nagłemu atakowi paniki, uciekł na zewnątrz. Ale tam wcale nie było lepiej. W pobliżu znajdował się podjazd dla karetek, więc co pewien czas jazgot syren rozdzierał powietrze. Noc nie należała do spokojnych.

Próbował uporządkować w głowie informacje, które usłyszał od Gabriela, ale nie bardzo mu wychodziło, myśli co chwila się rwały, dryfowały w niewiadomym kierunku. W końcu, zrezygnowany, usiadł na krawężniku w pobliżu wejścia i zapatrzył się w majaczące w oddali drzewa przyszpitalnego parku. Ktoś podsunął mu paczkę papierosów, więc sięgnął po jednego i po chwili palił cienkiego „lighta", który w połączeniu z kawą z automatu smakował jeszcze paskudniej niż zazwyczaj.

– To jakiś obłęd – powiedział w końcu. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wszystko dzieje się naprawdę... Wiedziałaś, że Artur jest chory?

Dagna wzruszyła ramionami. Zaciągnęła się głęboko, z wyraźną przyjemnością. Paliła odkąd skończyła czternaście lat, przy cichej aprobacie ojca, i nie zamierzała w najbliższym czasie zrywać z ulubionym nałogiem. Milczała. Brązowe korkociągi włosów, związane do tej pory w kitkę rozsypały się swobodnie na plecach. Mały, brązowy kapelusz leżał na ziemi, chwilowo zapomniany i pozostawiony na pastwę losu.

– I skąd ty go właściwie znasz? – Strzepnął popiół. Tuż obok z piskiem opon zahamowała karetka. Jak zaczarowani patrzyli na ludzi w uniformach i na przerażająco filmową butlę z tlenem. A potem na podjeździe znowu zapanował spokój.

– Myślałam, że wszyscy go znają – odpowiedziała po chwili, gdy wszystko wokół umilkło. Tylko wiatr hulał w gałęziach pobliskich, przyszpitalnych brzóz. – Artur to Artur. Czasem się na niego natykam w różnych dziwnych miejscach. Kiedyś myślałam nawet, że go sobie wyobraziłam, ale potem mi przeszło.

– Ja chyba nadal tak myślę – mruknął i odwrócił się tak, żeby widzieć twarz Dagny, bo do tej pory siedzieli obok siebie na krawężniku, unikając swoich spojrzeń. – A innym razem wmawiam sobie, że to Artur wymyślił mnie. Czemu w pubie udawałaś, że się nie znamy?

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, z wyższością.

– Przecież chciałeś być niewidzialny, prawda? Więc uznałam, że lepiej ci nie przeszkadzać. Nikt nie znika bez powodu, prędzej czy później byś się ujawnił. Usiłowałam to wytłumaczyć Filipowi, ale nie docierały do niego rozsądne argumenty, więc skończyło się na awanturze. Wiesz, ze cię szukał? – Na te słowa Alek uniósł brwi do góry. Informacja Dagny jakoś go nie zdziwiła. – Aha, serio. Nie mam pojęcia, jak to się stało, że ani razu się nie spotkaliście na starówce. No a potem Filip spakował plecak i wyjechał na weekend za miasto. Powiedział, że musi pomyśleć.

„I bardzo dobrze” – przemknęło Alkowi przez głowę. – „Niech myśli. Niech go myśli zeżrą, przeżują i wyrzygają. I niech nie waży się wracać do Torunia, dopóki nie pozbieram się do kupy i nie odzyskam swojej widzialnej powłoki!”. Nawet w myślach zabrzmiało to idiotycznie. Znowu. Widzialna powłoka, też coś! Ta noc stanowczo trwała zbyt długo.

Odruchowo otoczył Dagnę ramieniem i siedzieli tak chyba z pół godziny, wymieniając nic nieznaczące uwagi. Ptaki zaczęły się budzić, zbliżał się świt. Alek nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego został, nie miał tu przecież nic do roboty, równie dobrze mógł jechać do mieszkania Artura i trochę się przespać. Klucze tkwiły tam gdzie zwykle, ukryte na korytarzu pod obluzowaną deską. Wystarczyło je stamtąd wyciągnąć. A jednak nie miał motywacji, żeby ruszyć się z miejsca. W głębi duszy dobrze wiedział, że nie uspokoi się, jeżeli nie zobaczy Artura… Jeżeli nie porozmawia z Arturem, świadomym, żywym Arturem, który na pewno niedługo się obudzi i wszystko wyjaśni. A on będzie mógł z czystym sumieniem uwierzyć w każde jego kłamstwo.

 

*

 

Proroctwa Gabriela tym razem się nie sprawdziły i Artur nie uciekł ze szpitala – nie był w stanie – chociaż na pewno miał na to wielką ochotę. Wyglądał jak z krzyża zdjęty, miał problem ze zrobieniem kilku kroków w kierunku łazienki, ale to nie przeszkadzało mu w rzucaniu abstrakcyjnych dowcipów i snuciu planów na przyszłość. W głowie miał kompletny plan wystawy. Tłumaczył Alkowi, że gdy tak leży godzinami, wpatrując się w sufit, przegląda w myślach fotografie, wiszące w jego mieszkaniu i wybiera najlepsze ujęcia. „Ty skomponujesz podpisy, dobrze?” – nalegał, chociaż Alek bronił się, że literat z niego jak z koziej dupy trąba. „Przestań pierdzielić! – Artur nie dawał się przekonać. „– Od razu jak cię zobaczyłem, powiedziałem sobie: o, ten facet na pewno po kryjomu pisze opowiadania. No co, może nie mam racji? Parę zdań pod zdjęciem nie sprawi ci większego problemu”.

Można by pomyśleć, że rudowłosy pacjent wraca do zdrowia. Tyle w nim było werwy i humoru, że nawet pielęgniarki zaśmiewały się z jego powiedzonek (a po wyjściu z pokoju znacząco pukały się w czoło), ale Alek nie dawał się zwieść pozorom. Zaobserwował kiedyś niepokojącą scenę…

W towarzystwie Gabriela, który zachodził do pokoju dość często, żeby sprawdzić, co i jak, Artur zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej – jakby nagle tracił wszystkie siły życiowe. Ciężko opadał na poduszkę i nie miał ochoty na żarty, chociaż chwilę wcześniej sypał nimi jak z rękawa. Maska błazna znikała jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Zmieniał się nawet ton głosu a słowa brzmiały obco i układały się w zdania, w których wyczuwało się rezygnację.

Trudno powiedzieć, który Artur był bardziej prawdziwy: czy ten knajpiarski bożek, wciągający przyjaciół w świat magii i absurdu, czy zmęczony mężczyzna ze szpitalnego łóżka, pokłuty igłami i nafaszerowany środkami przeciwbólowymi.

Drzwi były uchylone, więc Alek wszystko słyszał, ale nie odważył się wejść. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku i zastygł w pobliżu framugi, z kartonem soku pomarańczowego w objęciach, obserwując wnętrze pokoju, smutnego jak wszystkie pomieszczenia w szpitalu. Sąsiad Artura z łóżka obok nadal spał mocnym, farmakologicznie wywołanym snem, a drugiego właśnie zabrano na badania, więc Gabriel nie musiał nawet ściszać głosu. I nie zrobił tego, był za bardzo wściekły.

– Ty chyba naprawdę zamierzasz się zabić – powiedział zdecydowanie za głośno. – Zachowujesz się jak głupi bachor, któremu wolność uderzyła do głowy! To już nie jest zabawne.

– Wcale mnie to nie bawi, wierz mi. – Artur był spokojny i śmiertelnie poważny, co zupełnie do niego nie pasowało. Chwycił Gabriela za rękę, więc lekarz, chcąc nie chcąc, usiadł koło niego na taborecie. – Dlatego nie zamierzam spędzić reszty życia w państwowych i prywatnych umieralniach. Wolę umrzeć we własnym łóżku, w knajpie przy wódce albo na grzbiecie cholernego wielbłąda w jakimś egzotycznym kraju. Rozumiesz?

– Jako twój lekarz…

– Nie pytam o radę lekarza, rozmawiam z przyjacielem – przerwał mu gwałtownie. – Gabriel, ja nie mogę zdechnąć w taki sposób. Nie mogę i nie chcę. Dobra, załóżmy, że przedłużysz mi życie o parę miesięcy, może nawet o rok, ale jakie to będzie życie? Zastanowiłeś się nad tym chociaż przez chwilę?

Gabriel znowu zerwał się z miejsca i zaklął siarczyście. Wyglądał tak, jakby miał wielką ochotę zmasakrować Artura przy pomocy kija bejsbolowego albo – w ostateczności – nogi oderwanej od krzesła.

– Jak zwykle histeryzujesz. Jakie znowu umieralnie? Nie chcę cię zamknąć w więzieniu, do cholery! Jak mam ci pomóc, skoro nie ma z tobą kontaktu? Nawet telefonów nie odbierasz. Gdyby nie Michał, w ogóle bym nie wiedział, co się z tobą dzieje!

Artur uśmiechnął się słabo.

– Wiedziałem, że twój brat jest szpiegiem. Ta jego księgarenka to świetny punkt wymiany informacji! Muszę ją częściej wykorzystywać w tym celu.

– Nie odchodź od tematu – warknął Gabriel. – Dlaczego mnie unikasz? Przecież cię, kurwa, nie zmuszę do tej kuracji, od jakiegoś czasu jesteś pełnoletni.

Artur milczał przez moment, bo prawdopodobnie nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. To też było do niego zupełnie niepodobne.

– Ale numeru telefonu nie wyrzuciłem – odparł w końcu, nie wdając się w żadne wyjaśnienia.

– No, dobre i to – prychnął Gabriel i od tej chwili już nie rozmawiali. Po jakimś czasie lekarz wyszedł z pokoju, mijając zażenowanego Alka, który zdawał sobie sprawę, że wymiana zdań, którą podsłuchał, nie była przeznaczona dla jego uszu. Czuł wyrzuty sumienia. Gabriel w ogóle go nie dostrzegł – albo nie poznał – w każdym razie minął go bez jednego słowa, zajęty własnymi myślami i dopiero głos pielęgniarki zmusił go do powrotu z wewnętrznej emigracji.

Potem nic już nie było takie, jak przedtem. Za każdym razem, gdy Alek patrzył na Artura, widział tamtą scenę i słyszał dziwne, niezrozumiałe słowa o państwowych umieralniach, przedłużaniu życia, kuracjach i śmierci przy kieliszku wódki. Tę śmierć zwizualizował sobie nawet w formie graficznej i zaczął żałować, po raz nie wiadomo który w życiu, że nie potrafi przenosić obrazów na papier. Zawsze chciał umieć rysować, ale niestety, jego jedynym osiągnięciem w tej dziedzinie były bazgroły, czynione niegdyś podczas wykładów na marginesach zeszytów.

Artur zachowywał się tak, jakby nie dostrzegał zmiany w zachowaniu swojego kolegi – albo rzeczywiście nie zwrócił na to uwagi, zajęty udawaniem, że czuje się znakomicie i myśli wyłącznie o zbliżającej się wystawie. Znalazł już nawet miejsce dla swoich fotografii. Uparł się, że nie mogą zawisnąć w zwyczajnej galerii, bo zepsułoby to cały efekt, nawet przy bardzo dobrej aranżacji, więc jego wybór padł na zamkniętą od roku piwnicę ratusza, w której wcześniej mieścił się legendarny pub Pod Aniołem. Alek nie wiedział, jak udało mu się załatwić ten lokal, w jaki sposób przekonał urzędników, żeby dali zezwolenie i skąd, do diabła, wytrzasnął na to pieniądze, ale faktem było, że piwnica została wynajęta na cały miesiąc – tyle miała potrwać wystawa – przy pełnej aprobacie władz miasta. Być może dali nawet jakieś dofinansowanie. Alka wcale by to nie zdziwiło, bo Artur miał już na koncie kilka wystaw, w tym jedną promującą Toruń, więc doskonale wiedział, jak się poruszać w tym środowisku. Miał znajomości. Nawet leżąc w szpitalu z ograniczonym dostępem do telefonu potrafił załatwić oświetleniowca, dogadać się ze znajomą plastyczką i poprosić o wsparcie zaprzyjaźniony zespół jazzowy.

 

W końcu nadeszła chwila, której Alek spodziewał się od dłuższego czasu: Artur poprosił go o przysługę. Czuł się już na tyle dobrze, że mógł siedzieć, opierając się o poduszki i szkicować różne rzeczy w dziecięcym bloku rysunkowym, z czego skwapliwie korzystał. Właśnie przy tej czynności zastał go Alek, gdy zajrzał do pokoju pewnego dopołudnia. Artur wyraźnie ucieszył się na jego widok.

– Dobrze, że jesteś! – oświadczył. – Siadaj. Przepraszam, że tak prosto z mostu, ale nie mogę dłużej czekać. I tak za długo zwlekałem. Mam do ciebie prośbę… no nie patrz z takim przerażeniem! – roześmiał się. – Już ci przecież tłumaczyłem, że nie planuję napadu na bank!

– Mogłeś zmienić zdanie albo coś – mruknął Alek. Domyślał się, o co mogło chodzić rudemu grafikowi, ale ciągle miał nadzieję, że być może jest w błędzie.

– Nie, nie. Chodzi o coś ważniejszego. O wystawę. Przecież wiesz. – Artur miał nieprzyjemny zwyczaj czytania w myślach, o czym wszyscy jego znajomi prędzej czy później przekonywali się na własnej skórze. Alek popatrzył na niego z niechęcią i, zrezygnowany, potrząsnął głową. – No przecież widzę, że wiesz. Zrobisz to dla mnie?

„Nie proś mnie o to, nie bądź dupkiem” – pomyślał błagalnie, ale nie powiedział tego głośno. Ograniczył się do westchnienia.

– Sam powiedz – ciągnął Artur bezlitośnie. – Jaki jest sens w mówieniu o toruńskich knajpach bez uwzględnienia Kadru? Kadr to cholernie ważny element, bez niego wystawa nie będzie pełna. Musisz tam iść i złowić metaforę, porobić zdjęcia. Na pewno sobie poradzisz.

– Ta, z metaforą pewnie tak. – Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Gorzej z resztą. Szczególnie z moją biedną głową. Nie sprzedają w szpitalu piwa, prawda?

– Niestety, nie ma takiej opcji. Sprawdzałem. – Artur nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, obserwował każdą reakcję. – Posłuchaj, gdybym mógł, sam bym tam poszedł, ale nie sądzę, żeby mnie stąd wypuścili przed końcem tego tygodnia, Gabriel na pewno się na to nie zgodzi. A zdjęcia trzeba zrobić szybciej. Poza tym jestem przekonany, że do Kadru pasujesz o wiele bardziej niż ja, już ci to kiedyś mówiłem.

„Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem, że wspomniałeś wtedy o Kadrze nie bez powodu!”

– Przyjacielu. – Tym razem w głosie Artura zabrzmiała czułość, jakby zwracał się do niezbyt rozgarniętego dziecka. – Nie możesz do końca życia ukrywać się pod czapką-niewidką, bo to się niedobrze skończy. Przez jakiś czas – jasne, to nawet fajna zabawa, ale im dłużej, tym gorzej dla ciebie. Wierz mi, coś o tym wiem…

– Przestań się, kurwa, bawić w domorosłego psychologa! – Przerwał mu Alek. Wyraźnie czuł, to było niemal fizyczne doznanie, jak jego silna wola rozpada się na kawałki. W gruncie rzeczy od początku wiedział, że zgodzi się na wszystko, o co Artur poprosi, i dlatego tak się denerwował. Bardziej na siebie niż na niego. – Bo w końcu ktoś ci przypierdoli w jakiejś ciemnej uliczce! Wierz mi, ja też coś o tym wiem. Nawet więcej niż coś – urwał i po chwili dodał z niechęcią. – Mam robić zdjęcia tym twoim starym gratem czy wziąć coś bardziej przystającego do naszej epoki?

Artur poklepał go po ramieniu. Wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego.

 

**Ostatnie zdjęcie**

 

Filip powiedział kiedyś, że Kadr to knajpa rewolucjonistów i chyba miał rację, bo wyczuwało się w tym miejscu energię, która, być może, w innych momencie dziejowym lub w innej rzeczywistości mogłaby spowodować wybuch rebelii. Wszędzie, tylko nie tutaj. W tej czasoprzestrzeni nie było mowy o zbrojnych buntach, klienci pubu mogli bez obaw sączyć browar przy drewnianych ławach, ale tajemnicza energia nie dawała za wygraną, podsuwając co wrażliwszym amatorom piwa bardzo dziwne pomysły. Rozmowy dryfowały w niespodziewanych kierunkach. Brakowało tylko dymu papierosowego, bo odkąd wprowadzono zakaz palenia w lokalach, trzeba było wychodzić „na dymka” poza piwnicę, ale jego obecności i tak nie dawało się całkowicie wyrugować. Zapach tytoniu wsiąkł w meble, gnieździł się między cegłami, dawno temu wpełzł w każdy, najmniejszy zakamarek podłogi. Był wszechobecny.

Kadr albo się kochało od samego początku, od pierwszego wejścia i pierwszego piwa, albo się go serdecznie nienawidziło. Uczucia pośrednie były mało prawdopodobne. Kiedyś Alek czuł się tutaj jak u siebie w domu, miał nawet swoje ulubione krzesło, na którym przesiadywał godzinami, czytając książki i cytując najciekawsze fragmenty lub dyskutując zawzięcie o wyższości jednego filmu nad drugim. Jednego filozoficznego systemu nad innym. Gdy Filip miał „szychtę”, jak nazywał godziny pracy, przy barze zawsze zbierał się tłumek dyskutantów, gotowych rzucić się w wir najbardziej abstrakcyjnych teorii. Wtedy bywało najciekawiej.

Dagna nie bez powodu twierdziła, że Filip potrzebuje wyznawców, rzeczywiście tak było. Jeżeli miał ochotę, każdemu, nawet najbardziej rozsądnemu człowiekowi potrafił zrobić wodę z mózgu i świetnie się przy tym bawił. Miał w sobie coś z psychopaty. A przy tym opromieniała go aura „niegrzecznego chłopca”, więc niewielu potrafiło mu się oprzeć. Już sam fakt, że rzucił w połowie studia doktoranckie we Wrocławiu, potem wybrał na chybił-trafił miasto, do którego się przeprowadził, a na koniec zatrudnił się w knajpie jako barman, robił na wielu piorunującewrażenie. Poza tym siedział kiedyś w więzieniu. Podobno. Tak przynajmniej twierdził po paru głębszych, nie wdając się nigdy w żadne szczegóły.

Alek był pewien, że gdyby Filip poznał Artura, znienawidziłby go serdecznie i z wzajemnością. Nie było co do tego wątpliwości. „Przyciągam wariatów” – pomyślał, zatrzymując się przed wejściem do Kadru. Wcale nie miał ochoty tam wchodzić, nie teraz, nie w takim stanie psychicznym. Aparat fotograficzny ciążył mu jak kula u nogi. – „Taki mój zasrany los. Nie dość mi było Filipa i Dagny, to jeszcze wpakowałem się w tę całą historię z Arturem. I żeby było śmieszniej, wszystko przez Iwaszkiewicza. Książki są niebezpieczne, jestem na to najlepszym dowodem.” Popatrzył tęsknie w stronę ogródka piwnego, wystawionego na ulicy przed knajpą i obrośniętego winoroślą. Tam byłoby bezpieczniej, nie musiałby się wdawać w żadne konfrontacje, ale Arturowi nie chodziło o ogródek, tylko o piwnicę, dlatego wędrówka do wnętrza ziemi wydawała się nieuchronna.

Przywitał go rock and roll, jakiś filmowy miks z lat dawno minionych, i hałas przestawianych skrzynek z butelkami Żubra. Było wcześnie, minęła dopiero siedemnasta, więc w lokalu nie znajdowało się zbyt wiele osób – chociaż stali bywalcy tkwili już na swoich stanowiskach. Dwie dziewczyny, które przybiegły tu prosto z pracy, jadły pizzę, zapijając ją piwem z butelki, i obgadywały swojego szefa. Długowłosy chłopak pisał coś w notatniku, zerkając co chwila na zegarek, więc można się było domyślić, że czeka na kogoś, kto się spóźnia i nie daje znaku życia. Towarzystwo przy stoliku obok planowało imprezę, rozróbę albo koniec świata, w każdym razie wyglądało dość buntowniczo – i zawzięcie pomstowało na System. „No tak, Kadr” – skonstatował Alek z rozrzewnieniem. – „Tutaj czas się zatrzymał.

Plakaty wisiały na swoich miejscach, podobnie jak fotosy i inne rekwizyty, sugerujące subtelny związek lokalu ze światem kina. Nic się nie zmieniło. Jak zawsze, nawet o siedemnastej, panowała tutaj głęboka noc, pora, gdy alkohol i stłumione światło rozwiązują języki, a człowiek ma ochotę podzielić się z przyjaciółmi najbardziej zwariowanymi konceptami. Jak zawsze pachniało dymem i kurzem. Alek wbrew woli od razu poddał się tej atmosferze, to było silniejsze od niego.

Przeszedł przez małą salę, tonącą w półmroku, i znalazł się przy barze. Jego ulubione, wysokie krzesło stało na swoim miejscu, pod plakatem z filmu „Fight Club”. Było wolne, więc usiadł na nim jakby nigdy nic i zapatrzył się w przeciwległą ścianę, pomalowaną na fioletowo. Filipa nie było, pewnie na chwilę skoczył na zaplecze, nie przejmując się tym, że ktoś mógłby w międzyczasie obrabować kasę albo poczęstować się butelką najdroższej whisky. To było bardzo w jego stylu. W końcu jednak wrócił, targając skrzynki z pustymi flaszkami i nucąc pod nosem coś, co nie miało nic wspólnego z muzyką puszczaną z głośników. W pierwszej chwili nie poznał Alka, w ogóle nie popatrzył w jego kierunku. Rzucił tylko:

– Hej, to krzesło jest popsute, coś nie tak ze śrubkami. Lepiej będzie, jeśli się przesiądziesz.

– Taa, mogłem się tego spodziewać. Nie ma mnie przez parę dni, a ty już zdążyłeś zdemolować lokal.

Filip powoli odstawił skrzynkę na ziemię i otrzepał ręce. Wyprostował się. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał z kim ma do czynienia i, mimo wysiłków, nie udało mu się zachować kamiennej twarzy.

– Zabiję cię – powiedział w końcu. – Tym razem naprawdę rozwalę ci mordę. Co to niby miało być? Wielka ucieczka z oflagu?

– To dłuższa historia. – Alek starał się zbagatelizować całą sprawę i wybłagać odroczenie wyroku. Swoją drogą, wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby faktycznie doszło do bijatyki. Dlatego nienaturalny spokój Filipa trochę go zaniepokoił. – Obaj jesteśmy na nią za trzeźwi. Poza tym nie wpadłem tutaj dla przyjemności, mam biznes do załatwienia.

Filip postawił przed Alkiem butelkę Smirnoffa i firmową szklankę.

– Biznes? Jasne. Tym razem się nie wymigasz. Co ty w ogóle masz na sobie? Przyłączyłeś się do hippisowskiej komuny?

No tak, zupełnie zapomniał o ciuchach Artura. Tak się do nich przyzwyczaił – do staroświeckiego kroju, dziwnych kolorów i zbyt dużego rozmiaru – że nie zwracał już na to większej uwagi, przyjmował jako coś oczywistego. Za to innych, szczególnie najbliższych znajomych, jego nowy image mógł wprawić w zdumienie. A nawet przerazić.

– To co, naprawdę mam się przesiąść? – zapytał Alek, ignorując poprzednie pytanie przyjaciela. – Czy śrubki jakoś wytrzymają mój ciężar?

Filip nie odpowiedział, otworzył butelkę i nalał wódki do szklanek. Potem wydobył skądś paczkę słonych paluszków – innej zagryzki nie było. Prośba o sok do drinków na pewno zostałaby zignorowana.

„Niekończące się _deja vu_ ”. Pili tu wiele razy, w tych samych okolicznościach przyrody i w tym samym składzie osobowym. Wszystkie wieczory nagle zlały się w jedno, przypominały pulsującą, nakładającą się na siebie, mozaikę. Powtórzony w wielu wariantach obraz pod tytułem: „spotkanie w pubie”. Oczywiście poszczególne elementy mozaiki różniły się od siebie szczegółami, masą szczegółów, ale można było znaleźć punkty wspólne, które przeważały i które należało sfotografować. „Może właśnie o to chodziło Arturowi”? „A może i nie”. Patrzył na Filipa i widział go jednocześnie w tylu wersjach – dawnych i tych, które dopiero nastąpią – że w końcu zakręciło mu się w głowie i do reszty zatracił poczucie rzeczywistości. Coś dziwnego działo się ze światłem, z przedmiotami, nawet z muzyką. Czyżby Kadr zerwał się z łańcucha i poszybował w nieznane, jak jedna z wędrujących knajp z opowieści Artura?

Alek, poddając się impulsowi, zerwał się z krzesła i podszedł do stolika, przy którym dwie dziewczyny kończyły właśnie swoją pizzę, nie przestając narzekać na szefa, pracę i ogólnie – na marny los urzędników państwowych.

– Co ty wyrabiasz? – zainteresował się Filip, ale nie próbował interweniować, tym razem ograniczył się do roli obserwatora. Tymczasem Alek podał jednej z dziewczyn aparat fotograficzny, wielkości koła młyńskiego i wyjaśnił, jak go obsługiwać. I o co właściwie chodzi z tymi zdjęciami. Była trochę zdziwiona, ale przede wszystkimi zaintrygowana, więc w końcu pokiwała głową, a w jej oczach błysnęło zrozumienie.

– Synekdocha, kurwa jej mać – mruknął Alek, bardziej do siebie, niż do Filipa, gdy z powrotem usadowił się na swoim krześle. – Tylko nie w oczy! – zdążył poprosić, ale niczego to nie zmieniło, bo w tej samej chwili błysnęło światło i oślepiło ich na co najmniej kilka stuleci.

 

**Wystawa, której nie było**

 

Pod koniec wernisażu Artur wymknął się z sali, żeby odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Był zmęczony. Gdy tylko znalazł się na górze – wystawa, zgodnie z planem odbywała się w piwnicy, w byłym pubie Pod Aniołem – ogarnęła go euforia, rynek staromiejski wydał mu się najpiękniejszym miejscem na świecie. Od razu poczuł się lepiej, młodziej, jakby życiodajna energia, zrodzona z cudzych emocji, przeniknęła go na wskroś. Wiedział, że to tylko chwilowe, takie cuda nigdy nie trwały wiecznie, ale i tak poddał się złudzeniu, że tym razem będzie inaczej i może uda mu się pożyć trochę dłużej, niż wszyscy sądzili. Na przekór niedowiarkom. Miał przecież tyle rzeczy do zrobienia! Chciał przygotować następną wystawę, namalować parę ciekawych ilustracji, zainicjować nowy eksperyment, pojechać do Libanu, wydać kolejny album… Pomysły rodziły się w każdej sekundzie, dlatego jego umysł pracował niemal bez przerwy, odmawiając organizmowi prawa do odpoczynku. Żeby nie paść z nóg, Artur musiał wspomagać się rozmaitymi używkami, czego Gabriel nie chciał i nie potrafił zrozumieć, bo w głowie mu się nie mieściło, ze dobrowolnie można funkcjonować w taki sposób, na samej granicy. Ale Gabriel, w przeciwieństwie do Artura, nie musiał się nigdzie spieszyć.

– O, tutaj się ukrywasz. – Lubił patrzeć na Dagnę, była chyba jedyną znaną mu osobą, która zawsze potrafiła go zaskoczyć. Tego wieczora wyglądała mniej realnie niż on sam, w swoim śliwkowym kapeluszu i sukience z lat trzydziestych. Tylko przed nią nie musiał niczego udawać, bo wiedział, że prędzej czy później domyśli się wszystkiego – a potem, gdy zdobędzie już kluczowe informacje, i tak nie wykorzysta ich przeciwko niemu, bo nie będzie jej się chciało przemęczać. – Nie odjechałeś jeszcze w stronę zachodzącego słońca?

– Za późno. Słońce dawno zaszło – odparł z powagą. – Strasznie lubię tę porę, no wiesz, jak niebo się chłodzi. Poza tym latarnie to czysta magia, chciałbym jedną zabrać do domu. Od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiam się, jak tego dokonać.

– Och, sądzę, że w końcu wpadniesz na jakiś genialny pomysł. – Otuliła się szalem. Jej paznokcie zalśniły opalizującym błękitem. – Jak znosisz sukces? Bardzo ci uderzył do głowy?

– Który sukces? – zapytał pół żartem pół serio, ślizgając się wzrokiem po zdobieniach wyrastającego naprzeciwko Dworu Artura. Wybiła dziesiąta. Pod pomnikiem Kopernika nadal gęstniał tłum, była w końcu sobota, ludzie musieli odreagować męczący tydzień. Ogródki piwne pękały w szwach.

– I jeden i drugi. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko. – O ile można to nazwać sukcesem, ty stary krętaczu. Właściwie powinnam na ciebie donieść… Pokazałeś mu kiedykolwiek te zdjęcia, czy zagrzebałeś je w Izbie Sinobrodego? Bo jakoś nie wątpię, że znowu takową posiadasz…

– Nie wątp, droga koleżanko, nie wątp. – O tak, Dagna wiedziała, jak poprawić mu humor. – Ale nie licz, że ci powiem, jak tam trafić. Nie ze mną te numery, Brunner! – Z miną Puka, planującego kolejny dowcip, wyciągnął z kieszeni plik ciemnych odbitek. Dagna pokręciła głową, rozbawiona i odrobinę zaciekawiona. – Tak się składa, że kilka fantów zawsze noszę przy sobie, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby jakaś ciekawska istota zażądała dowodu zbrodni. A tak poważnie… – Popatrzył jej prosto w oczy. – Przecież wiesz, że nie interweniowałbym, gdyby to nie było naprawdę konieczne. Znasz mnie. Od dawna nie bawię się w takie rzeczy, za bardzo mi szkodzą. Sama zobacz.

Niemal pieszczotliwie pogłaskała go po ramieniu. Chyba domyślała się, co planował.

– A ty wiesz, że gdybym w to nie wierzyła, już dawno temu zrobiłabym z ciebie miazgę – odparła, kokieteryjnie przechylając głowę. Nie żartowała, naprawdę mogłaby pomieszać mu szyki, chociaż z tą miazgą trochę przesadziła.

Zabrała mu odbitki, ale nie zdążyła ich obejrzeć, bo na schodach zadudniły kroki i na rynek wypadło kilku znajomych Alka. Dagna kojarzyła ich z imprez. Na końcu pojawił się sam Alek, mocno już zawiany, z potarganą czupryną, w której srebrzyło się kilka drobinek konfetti. Oparł się o ścianę, jakby sam jeden chciał udźwignąć na barkach potężne gmaszysko ratusza, a potem zapatrzył się w niebo. Artur uwielbiał te jego zagapienia, rozmarzenia, oderwania od rzeczywistości, może właśnie dlatego postanowił się wtrącić, pomóc mu, chociaż obiecywał sobie, że już nigdy-przenigdy tego nie zrobi. Nawet, jeżeli znowu nie zobaczy w lustrze czyjegoś odbicia.

– Zostało jeszcze trochę wina – powiedział Alek po chwili. Obszukał kieszenie, ale znowu zapodział gdzieś papierosy. – Niezbyt dużo, prawdę mówiąc, jedna butelka, ale zawsze coś. Chyba, że idziemy na piwo. Idziemy? Próbowałem znaleźć Filipa, ale znowu gdzieś wsiąkł. Wyższa kultura go przerosła.

– Tu go nie było – odparła Dagna. – Pewnie zawieruszył się na dole. Anioł to duża piwnica, wielowymiarowa, można się w niej zgubić na amen. Aluś, uważaj, gnieciesz plakat! – krzyknęła ostrzegawczo, więc odskoczył jak oparzony, o mało się przy tym nie przewracając.

– Zawału przez ciebie dostanę – mruknął. – Dobra, chyba nic mu się nie stało. Swoją drogą, fajny wyszedł, chociaż nie mam pojęcia – zwrócił się do Artura – dlaczego uparłeś się akurat na to zdjęcie, skoro sam zrobiłeś tysiące lepszych. Toż to amatorszczyzna, w dodatku niezbyt udane ujęcie, dziewczyna ucięła Filipowi połowę twarzy. Że już nie wspomnę o tym, że wyglądam tutaj jak trup wyłowiony z Wisły, a to jedyna fotka, na której w ogóle się pojawiam. Mogłeś sobie darować ten zbytek łaski, no doprawdy.

– Nie ucz stolarza jak robić krzesła, okej? – wyszczerzył się Artur. – Najpierw marudzisz, że nie chcesz robić za modela, a potem jęczysz, że nie ma cię na zdjęciach. Bądź trochę bardziej konsekwentny, od tego się nie umiera!

– Dobra, dobra, nic już nie mówię. – Alek uniósł ręce do góry. – To co z tym piwem?

Dagna oświadczyła, że niestety, musi już iść do domu, bo następnego dnia rano ma próbę. A wieczorem występ. Pocałowała Alka w policzek, wymieniła z Arturem znaczące spojrzenie, i pomaszerowała w kierunku Placu Rapackiego, skąd odjeżdżał jej autobus. Mimo bardzo wysokich obcasów i bruku, na którym można było połamać sobie nogi, szła szybko, pewnie, jakby w ogóle nie dotykała ziemi stopami. Kto wie, może rzeczywiście tak było, może frunęła w powietrzu, ale tego nikt nie potrafiłby jej udowodnić, nawet Artur, bo nocne światłocienie świetnie maskowały oszustwa.

 

„No i to by było na tyle” – powiedział do siebie ze smutkiem, ale i z ulgą, gdy goście już wyszli a w piwnicy został tylko on jeden i jego fotografie, kalekie odpryski tego, co mógłby stworzyć, gdyby dano mu trochę więcej czasu i pozwolono użyć całej twórczej mocy. Alkowi powiedział, że przyjdzie do Kadru za pół godziny, gdy ogarnie piwnicę i pozamyka wszystko na cztery spusty, ale tak naprawdę nie zamierzał nigdzie wychodzić. Nie mógł. Zgasił górne światła, zadowalając się łańcuchami drobnych żarówek, które wiły się wokół kolumn podtrzymujących strop. Na stole stała zachomikowana przez Alka, ostatnia butelka wina. Odkorkował ją błyskawicznie. Nie miał już nic innego do roboty.

– Zdrowie! – Podniósł kieliszek do góry, chociaż w pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo, kto odpowiedziałby toastem na toast, a potem szybko wypił trunek do dna. Wino nie smakowało mu tak jak kiedyś. Było za słodkie, nieprzyjemnie parzyło dziąsła. Chyba właśnie w tym momencie, gdy obracał kieliszek w dwóch palcach, wsłuchując się w znajomą muzykę, którą do tej pory starał się ignorować, uświadomił sobie z całą wyrazistością, jak bardzo się boi. I wcale nie jest gotowy na koniec świata.

 

*

 

– Cholera, zapomniałem albumu. – Tuż przy Kadrze, dosłownie kilka metrów od drzwi, Alek zatrzymał się niespodziewanie i skamieniał. Wyglądał na mocno zaniepokojonego. – Został chyba na stole albo gdzieś na zapleczu... Szlag by to trafił, ktoś na pewno go zaiwani! No chodź, szybko! – Nie czekając na reakcję kolegi, zawrócił, potrącając przy okazji jakąś dziewczynę, która o mało nie wylądowała na ziemi. Całe szczęście upuściła tylko torebkę – wszystkie drobiazgi wysypały się na bruk. „Uważaj jak łazisz” – warknęła ze złością, usiłując w mętnym świetle latarni pozbierać kosmetyki i pieniądze, a on rzucił tylko w biegu „przepraszam”, zamachał rękami i już go nie było. Jak na kogoś, kto ma słabą głowę i za bardzo lubi wino, którego na wernisażu nie brakowało, biegał zadziwiająco szybko.

– Jakiego znowu albumu? – Filip był bardziej trzeźwy lub sprawiał takie wrażenie. Pomysł powrotu Pod Anioła niezbyt mu się podobał, podobnie zresztą jak bieganie po starówce w tę i z powrotem, ale chcąc nie chcąc ruszył w ślad za kolegą, żeby znowu go gdzieś nie zgubić. O nie, tym razem nie zamierzał pozwolić mu zniknąć. Alek był kompletnie nieprzewidywalny, gdy za dużo myślał, za bardzo się czymś przejmował i do tego przesadzał z alkoholem. Trzeba było mieć na niego oko. – Co ty znowu kombinujesz? – usiłował się dowiedzieć, ale bezskutecznie, żadnego odzewu nie było. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że Alkowi chodzi o rysunki do „Kochanków z Marony” Iwaszkiewicza, ten dziwaczny album, który Artur, niech go wszyscy diabli wezmą, podarował mu kiedyś w trudnych do wyjaśnienia okolicznościach.

Zwolnił i z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową. – Co za wariactwo – mruknął do siebie i zaklął pod nosem. Zamiast jednak wrócić do Kadru i spokojnie poczekać na rozwój wypadków, przyspieszył kroku. Alek wyminął właśnie grupkę imprezowiczów, zmierzających do klubu i wmieszał się w wycieczkę emerytów, która wybrała się na nocne zwiedzanie Torunia. Filip na chwilę stracił go z oczu, co bardzo go zirytowało. Nie ufał ani jemu, ani temu cholernemu Arturowi, który robił może niezłe zdjęcia, ale był przy tym tak pomylony jak Marcowy Zając. Albo jeszcze bardziej.

„A ty, tak dla odmiany, jesteś kwintesencją normalności – pomyślał z ironią pod własnym adresem, ale niewiele to pomogło, bo złość nie mijała. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że w towarzystwie Artura czuł się koszmarnie, jakby te jego paskudne, różnokolorowe ślepia robiły mu trepanację czaszki. Nie miał ochoty więcej oglądać tego gościa, a już na pewno nie podobał mu się pomysł, żeby zapraszać go na piwo, ale tym razem nie miał nic do gadania. To Alek rozdawał karty. A ponieważ nadal nie był sobą, mieszkał w jakiejś melinie, nosił ciuchy jak z „Kabaretu” i wygłaszał spiskowe teorie dziejów, Filip wolał nie wdawać się z nim w dyskusje. Coś mu mówiło, że mogłoby się to skończyć bardzo niedobrze.

Już myślał, że zgubił Alka na dobre, gdy zobaczył go nagle stojącego na środku rynku. Nie wszedł do piwnicy, został na zewnątrz, naprzeciw ratusza, i Filip z początku nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego, skoro tak bardzo zależało mu na odzyskaniu albumu. Dopiero potem, gdy sam też znalazł się na znajomym bruku i wywalczył dla siebie odrobinę przestrzeni (ludzi wszędzie było bardzo dużo, jakby wszyscy zmówili się, żeby o tej samej godzinie przyjść na starówkę), zrozumiał, że dzieje się coś niezwykłego. Zamrugał raz, drugi, ale obraz nie znikał. Z drzwi i okien ratusza nadal buchał ogień, zalewając rynek pomarańczowym światłem, i nikt, absolutnie nikt poza nim – i Alkiem – niczego nie zauważył.

Ludzie nadal pili w ogródkach, spacerowali, biegli na przystanki lub przemieszczali się między pubami w poszukiwaniu dobrej zabawy, gdy tymczasem jeden z najważniejszych budynków w mieście zamieniał się w ognistą pułapkę. Co ciekawe – płomienie zdawały się nie robić mu krzywdy. Z minuty na minutę ratusz, bądź co bądź symbol ładu, samorządności i mieszczańskich ideałów, przeobrażał się w pałac z piekła rodem, namalowany przez odurzonego haszyszem artystę. Czyżby to była halucynacja? A może ktoś rzeczywiście postanowił zabawić się w piromana, więc, zamiast podziwiać dzieło szaleńca, należałoby jak najszybciej wziąć się w garść i wezwać odpowiednie służby?

Brama prowadząca do piwnicy Pod Aniołem pluła sążnistym światłem, rozpryskując je na wszystkie strony, jakby to były kropelki śliny. Filip musiał na chwilę odwrócić głowę, wzrok odmówił mu posłuszeństwa. Niemal na oślep dotarł do Alka, który obserwował to widowisko ze zgrozą i fascynacją jednocześnie, i chwycił go za przedramię, próbując odciągnąć gdzieś dalej. Bez skutku, Alek nie zamierzał się nigdzie ruszać. Szczególnie, że do wizualnych wrażeń wkrótce dołączyły dźwiękowe i w płonącym budynku zadudniła muzyka.

– Znam tę melodię. – Alek usiłował przekrzyczeć hałas. – Słyszałem ją niejednokrotnie, ale nigdy nie mogłem znaleźć płyty. Nie wiem, co Artur z nią zrobił. To znaczy – poprawił się szybko – nie wiedziałem do dzisiaj.

„No tak, Artur, można się było tego domyśleć”.

– Co ty wyrabiasz? – zapytał podniesionym głosem, bo Alek wyrwał mu się gwałtownie i jak lunatyk ruszył w kierunku płonącej bramy. Chyba nie do końca wiedział, co robi. A może i wiedział doskonale, trudno powiedzieć. – Kompletnie ci odwaliło?

Tym razem Filip przytrzymał go mocniej, za mocno, więc skończyło się na szarpaninie i chaotycznej wymianie ciosów. Obaj nie dawali za wygraną, jakby to była walka na śmierć i życie. W końcu Alek nieudolnie się zamachnął i, ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, trafił Filipa prosto w podbródek, zdecydowanie silniej niż planował. Tamten zatoczył się jak pijany, z trudem łapiąc równowagę – nie spodziewał się takiej siły. Alek nie umiał się przecież bić! A jednak udało mu się wyswobodzić i Filip wiedział, że tym razem nie zdąży na czas. Było za późno.

„To koniec, spłonie!”

Alek dotarł niemal do samych drzwi i od razu opanowało go światło, rozmywając kontury ciała i upodabniając go do cienia, który z każdą chwilą staje się coraz mniej widoczny dla innych. Znikał. Tym razem na dobre. Nie zdołał jednak przekroczyć progu, chociaż bardzo się starał, bo ktoś – i nie był to Filip, który nie zdołał się jeszcze pozbierać – odepchnął go na bok z dużą siłą, nie bawiąc się w delikatność. Masywne, ręcznie kute wrota, które kiedyś skrywały przed światem kazamaty pubu Pod Aniołem, zamknęły się z trzaskiem, odcinając dopływ światła i muzyki. Alek wylądował na ścianie i jęknął bezgłośnie, a potem zsunął się po niej na ziemię. Bolała go każda, najmniejsza komórka ciała.

– Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo wkurwiają mnie samobójcy – oświadczył mężczyzna w ciemnej kurtce, którego Alek przyzwyczaił się oglądać w lekarskim kitlu. Oddychał ciężko, ale szybko regenerował siły. Był wściekły. Jego krzaczaste brwi zbiegły się nad nosem, a czoło rozorała pionowa zmarszczka, głęboka niczym kanion.

 

– Ej! – krzyknął łysy drągal, obserwujący ich od jakiegoś czasu spod pomnika Kopernika. Obejmował całkiem ładną dziewczynę, która wyglądała na przestraszoną i coś mu szeptała do ucha, prawdopodobnie namawiając do działania. Parę innych osób także się zatrzymało, scena walki bardziej ich zainteresowała niż ziejący ogniem ratusz. – Spokój tam! Mam wezwać straż miejską?

Gabriel dał znać ruchem ręki, że wszystko w porządku. Łysol nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

– Daj pan spokój, są po prostu pijani. – Łagodził starszy facet, który przechodził właśnie w pobliżu z psem na smyczy. – O, już się pogodzili. Tak to bywa.

Jakaś kobieta, chyba turystka, zaczęła narzekać na młodych kryminalistów, ale inni przechodnie szybko stracili zainteresowanie, pochłonęła ich tętniąca życiem, sobotnia noc. Straży miejskiej, rzecz jasna, nigdzie w pobliżu nie było.

– Świetnie, tylko aresztu brakowało mi do szczęścia. – Gabriel nie ukrywał irytacji. – Zbierajcie się, zwracamy za dużo uwagi. – Podał Alkowi rękę i brutalnie podniósł go z bruku, natomiast Filipa zostawił samego sobie. Wyglądał tak, jakby tylko krok dzielił go od wybuchu wściekłości.

Ratusz już nie płonął, powoli dogasał.

Gdy brama do piwnicy została zatrzaśnięta, blask bijący od budynku wyraźnie się zmniejszył a muzyka ucichła, jakby ktoś szybko przekręcił pokrętło głośności. Jazz nadal dudnił ze środka, wprawiając w drgania wszystkie ściany z rudoczerwonych cegieł, ale nie wylewał się już na rynek i nie otumaniał przechodniów.

W końcu nawet Alek spojrzał na świat nieco przytomniej, chociaż nadal ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Ciężko zawisł na Gabrielu, który przetransportował go w bezpieczne miejsce. Filip powlókł się za nimi. Usiedli na ławce w pobliżu poczty. Obok nich dwóch pijaniusieńkich meneli raczyło się wiśniówką z pobliskiego całodobowego.

– Teraz gadaj – zażądał Filip twardo, rozmazując czerwone plamy na policzku. – O co tu, kurwa, chodzi? – Czuł, że twarz mu puchnie coraz bardziej a z nosa kapie krew, brudząc koszulę. Niezbyt pocieszał go fakt, że Alek wygląda niewiele lepiej od niego.

Opowiadał mu kiedyś o tym człowieku, o Gabrielu, ale Gabriel z jego opowieści w niewielkim stopniu przypominał faceta, który objawił się tej nocy na rynku. Prawdę mówiąc, ten tutaj więcej miał z jakiegoś demona niż ze świętego Floriana od strażaków, ale cholera go wie, Filipowi było już wszystko jedno. Nie zamierzał wdawać w ontologiczne zawiłości. „Do diabła!’ – ofuknął się w myślach. – „Nie po to rzuciłem studia, żeby się teraz zadręczać pierdoloną metafizyką!”.

– Można by to zszyć. – Zanim się zorientował, Gabriel macał jego szczękę, sprawdzając stan kości. Nie robił tego zbyt delikatnie. – Ale bez tego też przeżyjesz. Chociaż przez jakiś czas będziesz wyglądał paskudnie.

– Dzięki – warknął. – Bardzo miło z twojej strony. Słyszałeś w ogóle, o co pytałem?

– Nie, cierpię na wybiórczą głuchotę – odparował tamten, rzucając Filipowi pogardliwe spojrzenie. – Szczególnie, gdy próbuje się mnie do czegoś zmusić za pomocą argumentu siły. W porządku z tobą? – zwrócił się do Alka, który niepewnie pokiwał głową. Był otumaniony. Filip nie miał jednak wątpliwości, że jak tylko dojdzie do siebie, od razu zacznie zadawać pytania. Prawie słyszał, jak tryby w jego czaszce znowu zaczynają pracować pełną parą. Koniec fajrantu, panowie, czas do roboty!

Mylił się jednak. Na głowę Gabriela wcale nie spadła lawina znaków zapytania. Bynajmniej. Alek zadał mu tylko jedno, jedyne pytanie – i to dopiero wtedy, gdy lekarz, upewniwszy się, że z nietypowymi pacjentami wszystko już w porządku, zbierał się do odejścia.  


– Dlaczego Artur nazywał cię Mefistofelesem?

 

Gabriel drgnął, gdy to usłyszał, przez jego twarz przemknął cień. Alek, formułując pytanie, świadomie bądź nieświadomie użył czasu przeszłego.

– Mnie? – Opanował się błyskawicznie, ale Filip nie miał wątpliwości, że kosztowało go to wiele wysiłku. – Coś ci się chyba pomieszało, chłopczyku, ja nie potrzebuję i nigdy nie potrzebowałem żadnych pseudonimów. Moje imię wystarcza mi w zupełności.

– Ale… – Alek nie dawał za wygraną. – Na kartce było…

– To nie on nazywał mnie Mefistofelesem – przerwał mu Gabriel. – Tylko ja jego. To było jego przezwisko: Mefistofeles, Mefisto… Ale co to ma właściwie do rzeczy?

Filip popatrzył na Alka i przestraszył się, że tamten straci przytomność – zbladł, jakby usłyszał, że skazano go na dożywocie w najgłębszym lochu. Na szczęście szybko wrócił do siebie. Przynajmniej pozornie.

– Nie ma. Tak mi tylko przyszło do głowy – odparł prawie normalnym głosem.

– No to dobrze… A, byłbym zapomniał. – Gabriel wyciągnął z reklamówki coś, co przypominało niezbyt foremną książkę w skórzanej oprawie. – To chyba twój album, zostawiłeś go w piwnicy, musisz bardziej na niego uważać. Trzymaj! – Podał Alkowi graficzną wersję „Kochanków z Marony” i włożył ręce do kieszeni. – Wracajcie lepiej do domu, nic tu po was – dodał po chwili z naciskiem. – Alkohol szkodzi zdrowiu, lekarz wam to mówi. Człowiek widzi potem najróżniejsze rzeczy… No, na mnie już czas.

Filip miał ochotę zatrzymać tego cholernego dupka, tego felczerzynę od siedmiu boleści, i wybić mu zęby jeden po drugim, ale zanim się na to zdecydował, Gabriel rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Nie zdążyli nawet spostrzec, którą drogę wybrał, wszystkie były tak samo prawdopodobne. Tymczasem menele z sąsiedniej ławki zarechotali na widok kuso ubranej dziewczyny, gestykulując przy tym tak zamaszyście, że jednemu z nich butelka wysunęła się z rąk i spadła na ziemię. Zapachniało siarką. W oddali ratusz stygł i ciemniał, mimo że pocztę dzieliło od niego zaledwie kilka metrów z trudem dostrzegali kontury wieży zegarowej. Latarnie świeciły niemrawo, jakby brakowało im zapału, aż w końcu zgasły zupełnie i rynek pogrążył się w mroku.

– Kurwa, znowu zapili w elektrowni – oświadczył z podziwem menel w obszarpanej czapce z daszkiem. Potem beknął i klepnął towarzysza w kolano. – Nie możem być gorsi, panowie, wyskakiwać z drobniaków, ale już! – Jedyną odpowiedzią było nieskładne mamrotanie jego towarzyszy i brzęk szukanych monet. – Zenek, leć no po flaszkę! Tylko uważaj na upiry i inne takie, bo strasznie się tego ostatnio nalęgło. Tfu, na psa urok. – Ławkowy filozof splunął zamaszyście. – Nawet ratusz ukradli, cholery zatracone, ale spróbuj o tym komu opowiedzieć, to od razu w śmiech, żeś się znowu najebał jak ostatnie prosię.

 

*

 

Następnego dnia wstał wczesnym rankiem i jeszcze przed dyżurem pobiegł na starówkę, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko wróciło do właściwego stanu. Musiał mieć stuprocentową pewność, bo za porządek w mieście odpowiadał własną głową.

Na miejsce dotarł przed siódmą i szybko zrobił w myślach rachunek zysków i strat.

Rynek wyglądał tak, jakby przetoczyło się przez niego stado wrogich wojsk, śmieciarze z trudem dawali sobie radę ze stertami odpadków. Poza dzielnymi rycerzami z MPO nigdzie nie było widać żywego ducha i dopiero po pewnym czasie do pobliskiego Kościoła Akademickiego zaczęli się schodzić ludzie na pierwszą mszę.

Ratusz stał na swoim miejscu i wyglądał tak jak zazwyczaj. Nic się nie zmieniło. Nawet zegar na wieży wskazywał właściwą godzinę.

– Nieźle, całkiem nieźle – mruknął do siebie i podszedł bliżej, aż pod same drzwi, za którymi wszystko się zaczęło. Miał nadzieję, że nic nie zdołało wydostać się na światło dzienne.

Plakat zniknął. Podobnie jak napisy informujące o otwarciu wystawy. Piwnica była zamknięta na głucho, jakby nikt tam nie zaglądał od czasu, gdy przed rokiem zlikwidowano pub Pod Aniołem. A właściwie od czasu, gdy pub zlikwidował się sam, zniknął z powierzchni ziemi i zmaterializował się w zupełnie innym wymiarze. Tam, gdzie prędzej czy później przenoszą się wszystkie charyzmatyczne knajpy.

Wernisaż nie mógł się odbyć w piwnicy ratusza, bo żaden urzędnik nie byłby na tyle głupi lub szalony, żeby się na to zgodzić. To zrozumiałe. Zabytkowy strop groził zawaleniem, wymagał generalnego remontu.

Podsumowując: Wystawa się nie odbyła, artysta nigdy nie istniał. Tylko dlaczego myśl o tym tak bardzo bolała, że trudno było przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego?

Potrząsnął głową ze smutkiem.

Kilka porzuconych odbitek wciąż poniewierało się na ziemi, więc je podniósł, nie zdążył jednak obejrzeć, bo spłonęły mu w rękach. Cóż, dowody niszczyły się same, nie miał na to większego wpływu. To Artur zadecydował, że nie zostawi po sobie żadnych pamiątek.

Ocalała tylko jedna jedyna rzecz, z którą, jak na ironię, musiał się rozstać raz na zawsze. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, bez wątpienia spotkałby ją los fotografii, wiedział o tym doskonale, ale i tak trudno mu było podjąć właściwą decyzję.

Oddał album w dobre ręce. Chyba. Album z ukradzioną historią, którą napisał ktoś inny.

Westchnął i rozpiął kurtkę, bo robiło się coraz cieplej, zapowiadał się kolejny, upalny dzień. Gołębie spacerowały po bruku, czekając na pierwszych turystów, którzy zechcą napchać im dzioby okruchami chleba. Ich gruchanie brzmiało jak litania do Matki Bożej Miejskiej.

Być może faktycznie taka istniała. Miał nadzieję, że tak.

Zegar na wieży wybił siódmą a chwilę potem w kościele zagrzmiały organy. Ptaki poderwały się do lotu i długo krążyły nad rynkiem, zataczając na niebie coraz szersze kręgi, zanim na zawsze zniknęły mu z oczu.

 

 

_Mała Nieszawka, 18 sierpnia 2011 r._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
